TFA: On the Path To Revenge
by Nightwillow7
Summary: Lumina is just a simple-living femme and life is good for the most part, but when an evil force arrives and erradicates every single one of her race except for her, will she have the strength to exact her revenge? Review plz
1. Vendetta

___**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**_

_My name is Lumina and I am the last of my kind. I don't know if this raging hatred residing in my spark will ever go away, all I know is that to be able to bear it; I must have my revenge...._

Lumina

Animal Mode

Alt. Mode

Far off in the northern most part of the universe, a great race of robots resided on a lush planet. They were the race who when old enough chose an animal spirit and were soon able to transform into the very animal chosen. One bot in particular, Lumina, had chosen the mighty wolf spirit which seldom reveals itself to the eyes of other beings. Lumina was different from the others, she was more in tune with the wolf spirit. She learned how to control her animal mode quite well, giving her an advantage over other bots.

One day, when everyone was going about their daily tasks, Lumina sensed something was coming and it was almost upon her and her people. She went to inform the elders, but when she arrived, all was too late. A towering figure could be seen standing in the debris of the meeting hall and whoever it was seemed to be heading her way. Lumina, having common sense, retreated to the nearest foliage and remained in wait. The figure marched off towards a nearby settlement, leaving Lumina room to follow. She knew that whatever he wanted was not here on her home world and he would not stop his onslaught until he found out.

"Pathetic bots, didn't even put a fight," the figure grumbled. "Perhaps some of the others could be more of a challenge."

Lumina never expected that the figure could cause so much destruction and so she merely stood by and watched in shock as he destroyed everyone. "Not a single one knew the location of the allspark and it seems there are none left to interrogate," he said. The figure turned to the direction from which he had arrived. He went that way, passing Lumina and kept on.

"W-wait!" Lumina called. "How can you just disappear knowing that you slaughtered a whole race? Surely you must feel some sort of penance; I mean no one is that cold!"

She stopped short of him, waiting for a response.

He turned her way and smirked, "Clearly you have never met a decepticon."

Seeing his face for the first time made Lumina regret opening her mouth.

"Who are you?" Lumina asked meekly.

He introduced himself as Megatron and he said one final thing before departing, "Let this be a message to all those who oppose me: Just as I exterminated this race, I shall exterminate you."

The realization of what she had done finally sunk in. Lumina wretched at the thought of just standing idly by while her people were wiped out of existence. She wandered her desolate planet, searching for any sign of survivors, but all effort was futile. She decided that it was time to move on and forget the past. Lumina focused on one thing only: Revenge.

Meanwhile on the planet of earth, the autobots were settling down into their new home, and abandoned plant provided to them by their human friend, Sari Sumdac. "Well that should be about it," Optimus said as he helped Bumblebee put the huge flat screen on the wall.

"Now that we're settled in, I think I'll head out on patrol." He transformed into his vehicle mode, which is a fire truck, and sped away into the empty street.

All was rather quiet, excluding the hustle and bustle of all the people in Detroit. Optimus drove on making sure it remained that way, when he started to pick up an odd transmition on his comlink.

_"Help me..."_

_  
_He pulled over and transformed into his robot mode.

_"H-help...me..."_

_  
_Optimus tried to trace the transmition back to its source, but had no luck.

He was about to try again when Ratchet contacted him, "Prime, an anomaly has been sighted entering Earth's atmosphere and is about to crash on the outskirts of the city."

Optimus said he would check it out and would report if he needed back up. He transformed and drove off in the supposed direction of where the anomaly is to crash.  
Lumina boarded a small space cruiser built for traveling the cosmos. She flew off into the darkness in search of the decepticon leader, Megatron. It had been days since she left and she was running low on energon, soon she would either crash or drift in space going insane as the ages wore on. Lumina on the verge of insanity finally spotted the distant planet of Earth and she went towards. Just as she was nearing the upper atmosphere, the energon fuel gave out, careening her to a fiery death.  
Optimus made it in time to see the anomaly crash and start to smolder in the crater it had created. Optimus, in robot mode, slid down into the crater to inspect the damage and to his surprise, saw a silvery figure amidst the debris. He pulled the figure out and leaned down to see if she was online.

"Are you alright?"

Lumina's space cruiser crashed into the land with a tremendous blow. She shot forward, hitting her head on debris of rock and metal. Lumina, in her mind, called out for help. She lay there, slipping in and out of consciousness, when she felt herself being lifted out of the wreckage. Lumina looked up into the face of Optimus and heard him ask something just before she blacked out.


	2. New Faces

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Lumina awoke in the late of night. She was lying on an examination table with monitors lit up around her. They had various things on them such as her vital signs and the information concerning her health. Lumina tried to move, but found it to be extremely difficult because of how banged up she was. She looked around and saw Bumblebee and Sari watching TV.

Bumblebee sat staring at the screen as if he was on some barren planet, "Isn't there anything else on?"

Sari shushed him with a wave of the hand and continued watching the program, which was a sci-fi movie. It was way too cheesy even for Bumblebee, so he got up too get a glass of motor oil when he saw Lumina watching them.

Lumina stood and waited to see if Bumblebee would make a move. They eyed each other and when he didn't move, she transformed into her animal mode. This took Bumblebee by surprise, causing him to stumble over the couch when he backed up. Sari spun around to see what all the commotion was about and saw Lumina.

"Woah!"

Bumblebee got up and grabbed Sari. He rushed into his room and put Sari down. He peeked around the corner and being satisfied, turned to Sari, "Whew! What was that bot's malfunction?"

Sari sat on the edge of Bumblebee's bed and answered, "Maybe it's because she doesn't know the whole situation or how about she mistook you for some else."

Lumina, knowing that she was alone, began to exlore the living room. When she had her fill, she moved on to the empty corridors, following any scent with her wolf nose. Lumina came to Prowl's room and transformed into her robot mode, for easier accessibility. The door opened with a faint whirring noise, and Lumina snuck in. 

Prowl had been in deep meditation when he heard the door open. _"Who could that be at this hour?"_

He waited, but the person didn't move. Prowl was becoming irritated and he stood. He move in to the shadows to apprehend them, but there was no one there.  
Lumina had left when Prowl stood and moved on to the next room, which was Ratchet's, who was snoring in his sleep. When Lumina entered, what she saw fascinated her. All the data bits and information on medical supplies and remedies were organized so she was careful when she looked through it.

"I suppose he's a medic bot then," Lumina whispered as she read some entries in his logbook.

She continued to wander the corridors. Lumina stopped and snuck a quick peek into Bulkhead's room, but seeing nothing of interest, moved on. That's when she came to the only room whose lights were still on. The door was ajar slightly and she peered through to see who was inside. She saw a person sitting in a chair looking over some earth books. Lumina was about to go when she saw his face and stopped, _"It's him!"__  
_  
Optimus sat in a chair reading a book .He heard a gasp and looked up, but shrugged it off and returned to reading.

"How is it that organics read these things? The print is too small and the pages are so fragile!"

He moved on to another. Optimus turned the page and closed the book. He put it down and sat in thought for a few minutes. He decided to turn in for the night and walked over to turn the lights off when the gleam of yellow eyes in the doorway stopped him.  
Lumina tried to run, but Optimus was already out the door and in her way.

"Wait! I mean you no harm," he said, hands raised so that she could see he had no weapons.

"Who are you? Lumina asked calmly.

"My name is Optimus Prime and I lead this small group of Autobots here on Earth. And you are?"

Lumina was hesitant but introduced herself and explained how she had arrived on earth. When she finished, Optimus nodded in understanding and told her how he had found her in the crater and brought her here so that Ratchet could help her.

"Well then... this whole little escapade we're in right now does seem a little awkward," she said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Optimus agreed, scratching his head.

Early the next morning, Lumina was introduced to the rest of the team and she apologized to Bumblebee for spooking him. All turned out well and Lumina spent her time getting to know them and the world around her while she recovered.

One question remains: What will she do now: stay with the autobots or continue on with her plan for revenge?


	3. Almost, but Not Enough

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Lumina grew to like her autobot friends and settled in well. Sari would show her around the city and tell Lumina all about humans.

"Really? I had know idea that this hockey sport could be so dangerous! So why do you humans play the game then?" Lumina asked.

"Cause it's fun."

Lumina became even more confused, "It's fun... to get hurt?" she asked. Sari laughed and kept skipping down the street. As they crossed the street, a car sped by at an alarming rate.

"Sari, look out!" Lumina exclaimed, springing forward and blocking the vehicle's path.

The car spun out of control and crashed into the side of a building. The driver climbed out through the window and cried out in rage.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going, ya walking trashcan!" the driver shouted.

Lumina turned torwards the person, her looming presence immediately draining the courage out of the human.

"Excuse me, but I believe you were the one speeding in a pedestrian area," Lumina pointed out.

The driver opened his mouth in frustration and closed it.

"That's what I thought," Lumina said.

Bumblebee had been driving to Sumdac Systems to pick up Sari when he came across the whole wreck situation and Lumina. He transformed into robot mode and went closer to get some details.

"And he was speeding?" Fanzone asked.

Lumina nodded and kept on about the whole situation while Captain Fanzone wrote it down on a notepad.

"Thanks," he said and went to file the report.

"Are you two okay?" Bumblebee asked.

Sari said yes in her usual cheerful tone. The police drove away, leaving the autobots alone. Lumina watched as Bumblebee and Sari took off to go see a Detroit Redwings game. She decided to head for the nearby park for some alone time. There were a few people at the park and most were just leaving. When she reached a more secluded part, Lumina sat down and reminisced about the past.

_"It's my entire fault. I should have done something," _Lumina thought. _"Megatron will pay for what he's done!"_

The sound of a truck pulling up roused her from the dream stasis nap she'd been.

"Hurry it up you load of scrap metal!" a person with a thick German accent commanded.

"How dare you speak to me like that! If Lord Megatron were here he would teach you a thing or two about respect," someone else answered

. _"Lord Megatron?! They must know where he is! I've got to find out!"_

Lumina crept up behind the decepticons, Blitzwing and Lugnut. They were lugging a load of supplies up the steep hill and occasionally would stop to rest.

"Come on! We gotta get these to Megatron or he'll have our motherboards if we fail!" Blitzwing declared.

Lugnut turned back to keep pushing, but halted as Lumina stepped out of the bushes.  
"You two seem in an awful hurry," she stated coolly.

"Mind answering a few questions for me?" Blitzwing's face switched to reveal his intellectual side. "And who might you be Miss Bot?" he asked.

"You could say I'm an old 'acquaintance' of Megatron. Speaking of him, I have some unfinished business that I would like to settle, so where is he?"

Blitzwing was about to answer, but the sound of blaring sirens ceased him from doing so, "Who might that be?"

Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet raced towards the decepticons and transformed into their robot modes, prepared for a fight.

"Lumina get back!" Optimus ordered. "They're highly dangerous and not to be taken lightly!"

He brandished his axe and went on the defensive. Lumina drew back away from Blitzwing and Lugnut, not wishing to reveal the purpose behind her conversation. Lugnut fired missiles at the autobots and rushed headlong into the smoke. Blitzwing followed suit. Lumina transformed into wolf mode and warned the other autobots that she was about to unleash her special ability, a sonic howl. The attack sends out a high-pitched frequency that is designed to scramble the circuitry of any nearby machines. Optimus and the others covered their sound receptors as Lumina launched into the howl.

"Ah!! What is that horrid sound?!" Blitzwing wailed. The decepticons flew off towards who-knows-where.

While Optimus checked on the others, Lumina stared off into the distance.

_"Slag! Now I'll never know where Megatron is! "_She clenched her fist so tight that sparks flared up. "_Why am I such a failure?! (Sigh)... will I ever be forgiven or will I have to live on suffering?"_

Lumina felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the caring face of Optimus. She turned her back to the sunset and went back to the warehouse with the others.


	4. Sacrifice

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

"What is it?" Lumina asked Sari, who was combing out her hair.

"It's a hairbrush; we humans use it to get tangles out of our hair."

Sari put the brush down and looked in the mirror.

"Well I'm ready to go. Let's go meet up with Bee at the park now," she said and started for the elevator. Lumina transformed into her wolf form and climbed in. (It's really the only way she can fit). Soon, they were both outside Sumdac Systems and on their way to the Detroit City Park. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were there along with Prowl and Optimus. The young bots were all enjoying the sunny day in their own way. Prowl contented himself with observing the wild life, Bulkhead was painting the sky, Bumblebee and Sari were challenging each to a Frisbee toss, and Optimus made small talk with Lumina.

"It sure is a nice day," he sighed and leaned back against the green hill they sat on.

Lumina smiled at how relaxed the mech seemed at the moment and thought about how he never really had moments like these.

"Definitely a good day to be out and about," she agreed.

"Hey Boss Bot, do you wanna play some Frisbee?" BB asked running up to the commander.

"Maybe later."

Sari ran up behind the yellow mech and smirked.

"What? Are you afraid that Bumblebee could possibly beat you?" she taunted and waited for Optimus to take the bait.

"No, it's just-"

"Oh come on Prime, it'll be fun. I'll even play if that would make you happy," Lumina stated stretching out her joints for the oncoming game.

"Fine, but you two better watch out," Optimus warned standing up and heading to one of the clearer areas.

"Alright, your objective is to get as many goals in your opponents' basket as you can before the timer goes off," Sari explained while she took her place next to BB.

Lumina and Prime stood opposite them waiting for the whistle. A loud ringing echoed throughout the field and the game began. So far, Bumblebee and Sari were ahead by 2 points and still gaining the upper hand. Lumina was trying to make a basket when she felt a tremor in the ground. The shaking threw her aim off and she ended up whacking BB in the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing the spot.

"Shush... Do you feel that?" Lumina shut her optics and focused her sense to detect anything out of the ordinary. "There it is again...the shaking feeling."

Optimus looked at her and then at the ground. He had a flustered look on his face.

"I don't feel anything," the blue and red mech admitted.

All of a sudden his comlink started to beep like mad.

"Prime here, Ratchet what's-"

"Optimus, Teletran-1 is picking up these odd readings. Something's coming your way and fast!!"

The bots listened with baited breath (figuratively speaking). The next thing they knew was that the ground started to shake violently.

"What's going on?" Bee yelled scooping up Sari into his arms.

"Earthquake!!!!" she shrieked, clinging to the yellow mech's neck tightly.

The bots tried to stay on their feet, but got knocked down because the shaking was growing worse by the minute.

"Optimus, what do we do?" Lumina asked trying to stabilize herself.

"We've gotta help the others!" he said as another tremor struck.

They made their way over to Bumblebee and a frightened Sari.

"Bumblebee, transform and get her out of here. It's too dangerous!"

The bot did as he was told and drove off leaving Lumina and Optimus to help the others.

"Prowl, help Bulkhead get the humans away from the park and to the nearest disaster shelter. Lumina you and I will take any potential wounded to the hospital."

There were a few minor injuries and by the time they made it to the hospital, the earthquake was now in the aftershock phase.

"What a rush. I can guarantee you that I've never been in one like that before back on my home planet," Lumina breathed.

"At least the worst is over," Optimus responded.

"Uhh, Optimus, I think it's a little too early to call it a day. Look!!!" she shouted pointing at a nearby overpass.

Large chunks of cement had been jarred and were falling down on the freeway underneath. The autobots rushed over and started to suspend the bridge.

"Autobots, we need some back up here!!" Optimus gasped into his comlink as the bridge's base started to groan.

Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet rushed full speed to reach their teammates and arrived just in time to see a giant crack emerge in the bridge and to see cables snapping, all pointing to the fact the bridge was coming and nothing could stop it.

"Quick, we gotta get the humans off the bridge before it collapses," Prowl said using his jetpack to boost himself up there.

After about ten minutes the area was cleared, but on problem remained. The only things holding up the bridge were Optimus and Lumina. If one let go, they'd only have so long before they would be crushed. Who would stay behind? The strain was becoming too much for the bots and Optimus was loosing his grip. Both refused to move though, both willing to sacrifice themselves for each other. Minutes passed and still nothing.

"This is pointless, Lumina go!!" he ordered.

"Not without you!" she rebutted.

"I won't loose anyone ever again."

They both locked gazes and didn't look away so they didn't happen to see a huge boulder dislodge itself from the overpass and plummet towards them. 

"Watch out!!!!" Lumina shouted and pushed Optimus out of the way.

The mech slid back quite a ways and saw the boulder pin Lumina to the ground and soon the bridge gave way and toppled onto her.

"Lumina!!!!!!!" Optimus gasped.


	5. Healing Sparks

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Optimus stared in horror at the sight before him. Lumina was hurt and the others didn't know what to do. Ratchet was the first to react and ordered Bulkhead to clear away most of the debris so they could get to Lumina. The rock was moved away and revealed a crushed femmebot. Lumina groaned as she felt the heaviness being lifted off her and the next thing she knew was that Ratchet was next her trying to get her to stabilize but failing miserably.

"Don't you die on me now kid!!" the medabot commanded and tried once again to get her stabilized.

Bumblebee watched as the red and white bot did his job and Sari clung to his side in speechless shock. Bulkhead shifted uneasily and Prowl remained unemotional. Prime didn't move even when hearing the news that Ratchet had gotten Lumina stabilized. He was too afraid that if he tried to help, he might hurt her even worse. So the boss bot remained silent as the others waited.

"Alright the field patch job should keep her running, but if she's gonna make it, we need to get back to the plant," Ratchet announced.

He transformed into his alt. mode and loaded up Lumina and drove off to the base.

"Guess that's our cue," Bumblebee said and transformed.

Driving off Bulkhead and BB were some miles ahead before the reality of the situation hit Optimus head on.

"Prime, are you alright?" Prowl asked waiting for the red and blue mech to move. "Perhaps we should have Ratchet examine you. You seem a bit...shaken up."

The Ninja bot watched his commander warily, waiting for something to happen. Optimus shook his head and stood up.

"Never mind me, Lumina comes first," he said and transformed. The two drove back to the plant.

The medbay was off-limits for several hours and the others were growing impatient with anxiety.

"So, anything new?" Bumblebee asked the next morning.

Taking a seat on the couch, BB flipped on the TV and started to watch the news. Near the medbay door Optimus waited for any further updates, not having powered down all night. All he did was offer what help he could to Ratchet and that was very seldom. Bulkhead lumbered into the living room and took a seat to watch the TV with Bumblebee. As the news continued, reports on the incident that had occurred the other day seemed to become more and more prominent. Optimus, growing frustrated with the news, left for the sanctity of his room.

After another day had gone by, Ratchet finally emerged from the medbay to announce the news.

"So doc bot, how is she?" BB piped up when he saw the old mech enter the living room.

"She should make a full recovery, but she needs more time to rest and absolutely no visitors."

Prowl entered in just as the news was said and he sighed in relief, but the feeling was soon replaced with a new worry, "Ratchet, perhaps you should with Optimus. He just doesn't seem himself."

Optimus Prime stood on the plant's roof and watched the sun sink lower into the horizon. It wouldn't be long until night fall.

"Prime?" a soft voice asked.

"Please, not now. I need some space," Optimus sighed and closed his optics.

He felt a presence next to him and for a short while it remained. Giving up, Prime turned to the mech next to him to see who it was.

Lumina stared up into Optimus' widened optics and she smiled at him.

"Lumina, what-," but he was cut off as Lumina shushed him.

The silver mech turned to the reddening sky and motioned for the boss bot to do the same. Standing in silence, Optimus fidgeted waiting to speak.

Choosing to break the calm, he turned to Lumina and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

The vague answer made Optimus relax just a small amount before he finally expressed his true thoughts.

"Lumina, I'm sorry. I should've been there for you but I just froze like an engine block in December," he admitted, looking ashamed of himself.

His statement shocked Lumina.

"Optimus, why on earth would you think that? I hold nothing against you for the way you acted. It's understandable," she explained.

The young bots stared at each other and wave of relief seemed to fill the small gap between them.

Lumina smiled and rested her hand on Optimus' shoulder. All of a sudden, her legs buckled underneath her and she fell forward into Optimus' grasp.

"Lumina! What's wrong?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Guess I'm still a recovering. Ratchet did tell me not to leave the medbay." Lumina shrugged innocently and tried to stand but only managed to stagger again.

"Oh no you don't, you're going back to the medbay and that's an order," Optimus said picking Lumina up bridal style.

The bots headed for the medbay where Lumina laid down on one of the beds/table.

"Optimus, thank you," she whispered as the red and blue mech sat down beside her.

"Don't mention and I hope you feel better."


	6. How Can I Help?

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

"My energy levels are are 60%. Isn't that enough power so I can at least move around some Ratchet?" Lumina asked.

The medabot sighed at the young mech's persistence.

"No means no and if I let you up, Prime would chew me out for it later and this old bot here doesn't need that. So shut it, before I put you offline for the next few megacycles," Ratchet warned and left the medbay.

Lumina let her head fall back against the bed/table and decided to stare at the ceiling.

_"Slag, this bites. I want to help the others, but Prime and Ratchet say I need to help myself and recover. *sigh* Maybe they're right. I'd only get in the way." _Lumina thought.

Outside the plant, Bumblebee and Sari were seeing who could go the longest without blinking. After another minute, Sari caved and clamped her eyes shut. "Ha, I win!!" BB exclaimed.

"No fair!!! Staring contests don't really apply to robots, they don't have to blink!!!" Sari huffed.

Bee laughed and scooped up Sari in his hands, "Lets head down to the arcade where I can't beat your butt all over again and it'll be fair."

Sari rolled her eyes and smiled, "You're on."

Prowl stood on the roof perfecting his katas when a huge vibration knocked him off is feet.

"Earthquake perhaps?" He jumped down only to find Bulkhead running around in a frantic frenzy. "Bulkhead what are you doing?"

"Looking for my paintbrush!! I've got to finish my latest piece before my exhibition!!!" came Bulkhead's panicky reply.

Prowl just gave him a blank look, when the ninja bot notice the paintbrush was stuck to his over-sized back, "Umm, Bulkhead...?" he said pulling the brush off.

"Oops, sorry. My bad..."

Optimus wondered what all the yelling was about when he entered their living room and caught sight of Bulkhead, as the lumbering bot ran around in desperate need of his paintbrush. Sidestepping the scene, Prime went outside for his daily patrol of the city. "Kinda quiet," he said, remembering the time Lumina had come with him on one of his patrols.

_*Flashback*_

"Alright, so you wanted to see me Optimus?" Lumina asked.

"Uh, yes...I was wondering if...you would like to join me on my patrol," he explained while looking at something other than her.

Lumina stood stunned for a few seconds than spoke up, "Sure, I've been meaning to get a better knowledge of the city."

She smiled at him and hadn't notice the slightly hurt expression on his face. _"Not exactly the nice drive I'd been hoping for," _Optimus thought.

Lumina sensing the silence looked Prime in the face and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?! Um, yes!! Why would you ask that?" was his immediate response.

Optimus looked away, feeling his face burn with embarrassment and hoping Lumina hadn't seen. Unfortunately for the boss bot, Lumina had seen and it made her wonder why his face was red. The two transformed and drove off into the city.

_*End of Flashback*_

Driving along the semi-crowded highway, Optimus was minding his own business and didn't notice the harrier jet just flying above the city.

"Pathetic Autobot, while I fly above, his sensors have not picked up my energy signature.

Making it the more perfect time to strike," Starscream snickered and flew in low for a closer shot.

Back at the plant, Ratchet was observing the monitors when his comlink went off and Optimus' voice was heard, "Autobots, I need backup!!! Starscream is-," but the frequency cut out.

Running to Prowl and Bulkhead, Ratchet told them Prime's orders and transformed heading into the city. A line of destruction showed where Starscream had been and just as they entered, rockets were fired at the Autobots. Lugnut jumped down from a nearby building with Blitzwing close behind.

"Autobots, show yourselves!!" Blitzwing's fiery face shouted, unleashing an inferno at all the cars in the street.

Bulkhead dodged as best he could, but ended up caving in the side of a building. While Blitzwing was distracted, Prowl snuck up and threw shurikens at the decepticons jets. When the shurikens struck home, Blitzwing started to spiral out of control and ran right into Lugnut.

"Man, these have got to be the dumbest decepticons yet," Bumblebee mocked, driving up to join the others in the fight.

"Kid, where's Sari? It's too dangerous here for her!!" Ratchet grunted as he fended off another round of rockets.

"She's at the plant with Lumina, dropped her off before I came here," Bee answered, firing a volley of electric stings at Lugnut.

At the plant, Lumina fumed that she couldn't be of any help.

"There must be something I can do...aughh!!! What could I do?! Just stand around and get my can kicked?"

Lumina groaned as she sat down on the makeshift sofa. Sari watched the agitated mech and it never occurred to her to use the key to fix Lumina, until the silver mech had stopped ranting.

"Why don't we use the key to fix you?" Sari suggested.

Lumina stared at the eight year old and then hung her head, "Why didn't I think of that?"


	7. Encounter With A Spider

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Lumina, now at full strength from Sari's key, raced to the scene to help the other Autobots. Sunlight reflected off her silver hood as she sped along the intertwining roads of Detroit. The light obscured her vision, causing Lumina to miss the oncoming form of a Decepticon. Before she had time to react, the con had knocked her off the road and into a street light post.

Lumina transformed and pulled out her blaster.

"Take this decepticreep!!!" she yelled firing a few shots at the retreating form. When the smoke had cleared, the decepticon was gone.

"What the-" but Lumina was cut off as a shimmering, sticky substance was launched at her and had her pinned.

"Ugh, what is this?!" Lumina gasped as she struggled.

"Heh, it's web. Apparently you still don't know that, despite living on an organic planet," the con laughed.

"Who are you?" Lumina asked, glaring at the spider mech.

"Name's Blackarachnia, but that doesn't matter, seeing how you're gonna be offline in a few nanoclicks," she hissed.

This caused Lumina to struggle even more for freedom.

"Give it a rest, will ya? Geez, Autobots and there stupid persistence." Blackarachnia moved forward, fangs at the ready.

"I don't think so," Lumina sneered and shredded the webbing with her animal mode claws. As soon as she was free, Lumina transformed all the way and tackled Blackarachnia.

The Decepticon had not been ready for something like this and could only be knocked backwards by a snarling wolf mech. Blackarachnia pushed Lumina and transformed into her organic mode. Soon a giant spider and mechanized wolf faced off. Lumina circled, and then leaped, sinking her jowls onto BA's leg. The con shrieked in anger and launched a stream of web at the wolf. Lumina ducked and unleashed her sonic howl. The high-pitched frequency was only half effective, considering that Blackarachnia is part organic.

"That attack is useless when I'm in my organic mode," Blackarachnia cackled. The spider lunged forward and her fangs gripped onto Lumina's neck and started to copy Lumina's abilities, "Now to see what you can do."

The silver wolf felt her energy being drained and strained herself to fight back. Lumina soon pushed past the growing weariness and kicked Blackarachnia away and transformed to robot mode.

"That was close," she mumbled. _"Mental Note: Avoid spider fangs."_

The fight kept going and Lumina was growing irritated.

"I so do not have time for this. The others need me," she groused. "Time to roll on out of here."

Firing her blaster as a diversion, Lumina transformed and left Blackarachnia behind in the dust.

"Ha, they fall for it every time. Now, to help the others."


	8. Lover Lost and Lover Goodbye

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

The scene that lay before them was horrible. Buildings crumbled, cars smashed, and worse, the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime at the mercy of the treacherous Starscream. The other autobots watched in shock as Starscream aimed his laser barrel at the red and blue mech's face.

"Any last words, puny autobot?" Starscream sneered.

"Yeah, how about you get you dirty servos off our boss bot!!!" Bumblebee yelled, stingers blasting away.

Momentarily distracted, Starscream flew off in hot pursuit of the yellow bot while Prowl made his move to draw off Blitzwing and Lugnut with Bulhead, while Ratchet tended to Optimus' wounds.

"So...how bad is it...Ratchet?" Prime asked. He groaned as sparks flared to life on his back.

"Not good, you really took a beating back there," Ratchet answered running a diagnostics scan. "You need medical assistance, and I just don't have the right equipment for the job. We'll need to get back the plant."

"No, stay here and help the others. I'll do what I can to get back on my own," Optimus ordered and stood feebly. "I'm sure Lumina can help keep me going until you guys get back."

Knowing that his leader's mind was made up, Ratchet transformed to help the others.

Further ways away, Lumina swerved all over the road, dodging streams of web coming at her. Losing patience quickly, she stepped on the gas and sped off, only gaining minor distance between her and Blackarachnia.

"Again with the stupid chase! Don't they ever give up?!" Lumina griped.

The silver car blasted through the streets to head for downtown Detroit. "Lumina, this is Optimus, where are you?" his voice sounded through the comlink.

"On my way to help...wait...are you at the plant?" she asked.

"Yes I am and the others have got it handled, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just got a boost from Sari's key and now, unluckily have a decepticon on my tailpipe."

Optimus sat on the sofa and let his overheated body cool down. He was worried still because the others were alone to face the decepticons and Lumina was in action right after recovery.

"Prime, I'm headed back your way. Ratchet contacted me and told me to keep an eye on you. First things first, to lose this decepticon," Lumina said and the comlink switched out.

_"At least that's one thing less to worry about," _Optimus thought and took comfort in the small relief.

Blackarachnia followed Lumina back to the plant with the autobot none the wiser. As the silver mech headed in the garage door opening, the decepticon snuck in and waited for her chance to strike.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece Optimus," Lumina smiled.

"Hope the others will be okay..." She sat down next to the boss bot and rubbed her neck.

"Something wrong?" Prime asked.

"Not really, though I did encounter a strange femmebot earlier."

Optimus froze and stuttered, "F-femm-femmebot?"

"Yeah, and she bit me...well, more like dug her fangs into me and I think she tried to copy my powers, but I got away."

Optimus shuddered at the memory of Blackarachnia and now she was here and had attacked Lumina. A feeling of anger swelled up that he had never had for Blackarachnia. But for some reason, he felt this way and it wouldn't go away. Lumina seemed so important at the moment to him and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. _"Wait. Why on earth am I thinking this? Lumina, she's my friend, but with her...it feels all mixed together...am I in lov- No!!!! That's absurd!!! We wouldn't feel that way for each other...would we? *sigh* I can't think about this, not now..."_

Blackarachnia watched the two with growing distaste and got into position to spring her trap. Charging forward, she took the Autobots by surprise and knocked them down. Blackarachnia lurched forward in pain as a metal fist crunched into her stomach. She looked up with wide eyes to see Optimus, barely standing, with a quivering fist and anger on his face.

_"Did he really just hit me? Me of all bots?! Since when?!" _BA thought and tried to back away but was blocked by Lumina.

"No way, this time I get my revenge. Tell your boss, I'm waiting," Lumina seethed.

Blackarachnia punched at the autobot, but missed. She was confused, angry, and not to mention hurt. Blackarachnia tried again, but her wrist was caught by a blue servo.

"No, that's enough. You've had your fill decepticon, now go," Optimus said.

Blackarachnia stood stunned, looking at Optimus and the feeling of protection he had for the silver femme.

_"So that's how it is now...he's moved on..." _BA admitted to herself. Turning her back, Blackarachnia left the base and didn't look back.

Optimus watched her go and felt his spark break in two, but at the same time a weight had seemed to lift off his shoulders.

"Optimus..."

Lumina peered at the forlorn mech and sadness dwelled in her spark. It's as if she sensed he had lost a close friend again. To Optimus' shock, Lumina wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me...I didn't mean to come between you two. It's obvious you cared for each other deeply and I made it worse."

Lumina spared one last smile at him before turning away and making the ultimate decision to leave, the sun glinted off her fading silver form.

Meanwhile, at the secret decepticon base, Blackarachnia stood before Megatron to deliver Lumina's message. Megatron listened keenly and smiled in pure malevolence.

"So, she's still alive? This should be interesting..."


	9. Reminisce

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Optimus couldn't believe his audio receptors.

_"Did Lumina really just say goodbye?!" _his mind raced.

He hadn't had a chance to speak before Lumina had left and so Optimus remained rooted to the spot, staring into empty space. He felt a feeling of emptiness and yearned so much to go after her, but his thoughts were interrupted when the others came home, battered and weary.

"You alright Prime?" Ratchet asked the despondent mech.

Optimus didn't say a word, let alone look at the medabot. The silence crept on until the boss bot had everyone's attention.

"Optimus, where's Lumina?" Bumblebee asked.

Hearing her name Prime heaved a heavy sigh and said, "She's gone..." "Gone?!" everyone gasped.

"Yes, she left only a short while ago."

The others stared with widened optics at their leader who started to cross the room.

"Well then, we need to go after her!!!" BB declared, but Prime stopped him.

"No! She needs time...just leave her alone."

Bee's spirit sank and the yellow mech lowered his head.

The effect of Lumina's absence was evident among the autobots. Bumblebee wasn't even very cheery, Ratchet griped less, Bulkhead's paintings were sad, and even Prowl seemed more silent than before. Optimus was the one bot taking it the worst. He was always in either a depressed mood or in his self-accusatory mode. Things seemed grim and nothing could lift Prime's mood.

Days turned into weeks and the weather got cooler as the months progressed. Soon the first snow fell and things hadn't changed much, except now the autobots could cope with their loss. It was early November and Sari was all hyped up about the coming holidays.

"I can't wait!!! Thanskgiving, and then Christmas isn't too far off either," Sari squealed in excitement.

Bumblebee let out a hollow chuckle and switched lanes. Sari was puzzled by BB's response. He usually was excited at the mere mention of Christmas.

"Sorry, Sari. Just not in much of a festive mood, if ya get what I mean."

The yellow vehicle pulled into the lot in front of the Autobot base. Sari jumped out and slipped on a patch of ice and hit the ground sliding. Bee transformed and ran to her.

"You ok?" he asked, trying to stifle a laugh. It seemed that the old Bumblebee was still in there somewhere.

Prowl walked among the icy sidewalks, looking at all the shops filled with Thanksgiving items and other things soon to come.

"Such strange customs here," he mumbled.

The ninja bot peered inside a side street cafe window and near the front counter stood a giant stuffed turkey handing out flyers.

"This only further proves my point." Prowl looked one last time and went towards a different store.

Bulkhead was almost back to his original self and now spent most of his time trying to cheer up Optimus.

"C'mon Prime, just at least try and watch the movie. It's supposed to be a comedy on Thanksgiving," Bulkster pleaded to the silent red and blue mech.

"Sorry, Bulkhead. I'm just not in the comical mood. Maybe some other time," Optimus announced, before heading out the door.

Walking through the quiet streets, Prime remembered times when they were happier.

_*Flashback*_

Lumina laughed at the sight before her. Optimus stood before the kids of Blackriver Elementary School, being bombarded with questions on this event called "Career Day". The red and blue mech was flustered at all the questions and Lumina could tell, which made it all the more funnier. She stood off to the side, just really listening and waiting for the moment she was needed. Optimus looked at her pleadingly and she smiled and came over to calm the crowd down.

"Hey, lady bot. Are you an autobot like him?" one little boy asked.

"What's your name?!" another child called.

"Can we see you transform?" a girl chimed in.

Silence loomed and there was a series of, "Yeah! Transform, transform!!!"

Lumina frowned at all the hyperactive kids, but reluctantly transformed into her alt. mode.

"Ooh," the childeren gushed.

They swarmed around her begging for rides and getting a closer look. Lumina inwardly groaned an opened he passenger car door, where several kids tried to fit in one at a time.

"This is going to be a long day..." she sighed. Optimus chuckled and continued to watch the jamboree.

_*End of Flashback*_

Optimus half-smiled at the memory and continued on his way. Cars passed by and people as well, but the boss bot was distracted by his own thoughts. _"Why can't I make this empty feeling inside go away? Do I really miss her that much? The others have coped with it, but I seem wrapped up in my own little cocoon of depression. I just wish it would stop!!!" _Prime mentally screamed.

Sighing again, Optimus ignored the feeling and tried to bury it with other thoughts, but all was lost because the only things that came to mind were memories of her. _"Aughh, this just won't stop...*sigh* I can't stop myself and if this keeps up, I'll go crazy..."_


	10. Thunder of a Yellow Streak

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Sari sat on the sofa while Bee flipped through the channels looking for something good to watch. To their left, Bulkhead sat sipping an oil drum and watching the flickering TV screen. Sari's head lulled backwards and she whacked it on the sofa back.

"Ouch," she mumbled rubbing her head.

She leaned down and picked her bag off the floor and pulled out a journal. Lying down on her stomach, Sari flipped to a clean page and thought about what she would write.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Things have been pretty quiet lately with the autobots. Their recent loss is really sad, but their pulling through at least. I've noticed though that lately Prowl's been in and out of the base the last few days. What's he up to? I mean, he never spent so much time off in the city like he is now...it's strange...it's probably nothing though. Anyways, I hope things liven up around here, I really miss the guys' old personalities, and even Optimus hasn't been the same._

_-Sari_

Sari tucked the diary away into her bag and happened to catch a glimpse Prowl walking out the door and disappearing from sight.

Prowl weaved in and out of traffic as he headed for one of his usual stops: the Detroit Park. The ninja bot transformed and walked up the path leading to the fountain centerpiece. To him, this particular spot in the park held so much organic beauty. The flowers, chirping birds, and shimmering water brought upon a sense of peace only true nature lovers could enjoy. Sighing to himself, Prowl watched the sky with a piercing gaze. Clouds rolled by and a breeze ruffled the leaves of trees. Nothing stirred and life was quiet until a sudden crack of thunder and then nothing. Prowl cocked his head confused.

"Thunder? Odd, there's not a gray cloud in the sky, but yet..."

Nearby in a large oak tree, a figure sat wondering where she was. Her optics swept the park but found no one like her.

"Grrr, where am I now?" she seethed and adjusted her posture on the tree limb she was on. Little did she know, Prowl was approaching her tree and their paths would soon cross.

Prowl stopped underneath the largest limb of a nearby tree and looked around. "Nothing," he said and looked up when he heard a rustling noise.

Prowl's optics met with that of a sun yellow femmbot's optics. Both stared at each other until there was a low groaning noise as the branch was starting to snap under the femme's weight. She gasped as she fell and landed on Prowl. Alarmed by the femme's sudden collision Prowl had little time to react and collapsed to the ground with a shocked bot on him.

He recovered quickly and helped the femme to her feet and asked, "What were you doing on that branch?"

The she-bot gave him an odd look and responded, "What were you doing underneath the branch, huh?"

Bumblebee stared at the TV screen as ads for different products appeared and disappeared.

"Hey BB, where do ya suppose Prowl is?" Sari asked making light conversation.

The yellow mech met her gaze and said, "Probably off acting like a statue in the park again and getting pooped on by birds."

Sari giggled at Bee's humor and an idea hit her. "Why don't we go see? It could be a game called...um...spy on the ninja bot!!!"

She smiled and jumped off the couch without waiting for Bumblebee's reply. The yellow mech ran to join Sari to go investigate Prowl's mysterious absence.


	11. Memory Slam

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Prowl stared down the sun yellow mech in front of him and decided on his next question, "Where are you from?"

"Well, certainly not here," the femme answered, looking around.

Prowl's shoulders slumped at the femme's blatant disregard to his questions.

"Can you at least tell me how you got here?" he tried again.

"Finally a non-stupid question!" she smiled and thought of an answer. "I was wandering in some far off sector of the galaxy when I came to this odd two-pronged space fork-"

"You mean a space bridge," Prowl corrected.

"Ok...weird two-pronged space bridge (whatever you wanna call it) and I was curious so I started pressing random buttons. When I did that, this blue orb popped up in between the prongs, so I climbed up and touched it. Next thing I know, I'm on a foreign planet being asked stupid questions by a bot I don't even know."

When she finished, all Prowl did was nod and say, "Fascinating..."

"You know what even more stupid than these questions, is the fact I'm answering them when the bot asking them has yet to ask the most important: what my name is," the femme pointed out crossing her arms.

Prowl apologized and introduced himself to the femme. "Well then Prowl, nice to meet you. And my name is Lightrunner."

Bumblebee sped along keeping a lookout for Prowl and Sari would use her key to locate his energy signature, but with no luck.

"Where is he?" Sari asked.

"We haven't tried the park, ya know," BB interjected.

Sari rolled her eyes and told the yellow bot to head for there. When they got to the park, the two immediately spotted Prowl chatting with a sun yellow femme. "Woah, Prowl's got a secret girlfriend!!! No wonder why he's been sneaking off!!!" Sari smiled. Bumblebee's slack-jawed expression remained glued to his face.

"So you're not an Autobot or a Decepticon then?" Prowl wondered.

"Yup, my people were peaceful and knew not to stick are noses in others' business, despite the news of the Great War reaching even our distant planet," Lightrunner answered and she continued down the path.

"You do realize that's there's people spying on us." Lightrunner gestured to the bushes and a muffled squeak came from behind as Sari ducked down. Bumblebee's head could be seen just above the hedgeline, obviously to big to hide. Lightrunner laughed and went over.

"Hi," Sari greeted, popping up, "Nice to meet Prowl's new girlfriend."

Lightrunner cocked her head quizzically and much to Prowl's embarassment, turned to him and asked, "What's she mean by that?"

Prowl shook his head and went to Sari. "What are you too doing here?"

"Spying, mostly wondering where you keep disappearing too," she admitted.

After a few minutes of explaining, Prowl sighed as Sari mouthed, "Oh...my bad, but that doesn't explain why you've been in and out all the time."

Lightrunner listened curiously to Prowl's explanation.

"You see Sari, Prime is quite sparkbroken and I 've been looking for Lumina. Maybe that would set things right if she came back, but so far I've had no luck," Prowl said.

Lightrunner jerked her head at the name of Lumina. "Did you just say...Lumina?"


	12. To Dinobot Island!

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Lightrunner asked.

Prowl nodded, not fully understanding her astonishment. The sun yellow femme had a far away look as she remembered something.

"Does she have yellow optics, silver armor, and about ye high?" she asked Prowl. The ninja bot nodded and waited for Lightrunner's response.

"And you say she's here on earth and has been with you all?"

Again, Prowl nodded.

"So that's where she disappeared too..." Lightrunner mumbled. "Prowl, you say you've been looking for her right?"

The ninja bot answered, "Yes, but what do you have to do with that?"

As they drove back to the plant, Lightrunner explained, "We were friends back on our home planet and the best fighting duo out there. No one could match her speed or my aim. I got randomly selected to go out for interstellar training and that was the last I saw of her or any of the others for that matter. I ended wandering the universe after that." She finished and switched lanes.

"Hey Prowl, maybe she can help us find Lumina?" Bumblebee chimed in.

"For once that's a good idea," Prowl said.

"Hey," BB griped at Prowl's snide comment. Lightrunner laughed.

The base was quiet when they got back and Prowl showed Lightrunner around.

"You can stay with us while you're here," he said showing her to a vacant room they had in the plant. "In the meantime, we should probably start looking."

Lightrunner nodded and went with him to search the city some more. "Prowl, are you sure you've searched everywhere? We've been in and out of this place 3 times in a row. There must be somewhere we missed."

"There can't be, I mean there's no other possible pla-" Prowl stopped mid-sentence and transformed to robot mode. "Unless..."

Lightrunner transformed and looked at him strangely. "Unless what?"

"Unless she's at Dinobot Island..."

Lightrunner stared blankly at the Ninja Bot. "Uh...what's a 'Dinobot Island' and more importantly, what the frag is a dinotbot?!"

Prowl lead the way to the pier and waited at the water's edge. Lightrunner pulled up from behind and said, "Man, I had no idea organics were so pushy when it came to those...uh...'traffic jams'."

Prowl drove into the water with Lightrunner at his side.

"Hopefully she's here," the sun yellow mech said.

The bots pulled up onto the beach of the island and were greeted by a silent wilderness.

"Now to find Grimlock and find out if he's seen her," Prowl stated, disappearing into the foliage with Lightrunner right behind and mumbling, "What's a Grimlock?"

The Dinobots were roaming about as usual when Swoop spotted the two mechs headed their way. He screeched and Grimlock looked up to see Prowl and Lightrunner. He roared and charged over.

Prowl held up his hands and called out, "Easy, we're your friends. No need for any violence. Grimlock we just want to know if you have seen a silver bot around here?"

The Dinobot stopped short of them and said, "You mean wolf lady? She not here at moment, will be back later."

Lightrunner smiled and patted Prowl on the shoulder. "Looks like we're not coming home empty-handed."

Prowl nodded and headed for a nearby rock to sit and wait for Lumina to come back (that is if she does....)


	13. To Return or Not to Return

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Lumina watched the sunset on another lonely day. Life so far with the dinobots was okay, but not when you still felt sparkbroken over something. The island was peaceful, but there was little to distract Lumina from her thoughts of the others and what they were doing at that moment. The silver mech sighed and walked along the beach, her optics roaming over the vacant waters of Lake Erie. The sand gritted against her feet as she continued on imagining a certain bot walking next to her.

_"What am I doing?! I can't think of 'him, nor can I even begin to imagine...is he alright though?" _Lumina thought and her shoulders slumped.

"Some friend I turned out to be, leaving the others hanging like that..." she murmured. The waves washed over her feet as she stood gazing out at the amber waters. "They're probably better off..."

The sun grew lower as the silver mech sat still gazing out at the water. She was silent and nothing but the sound of the breeze and tides. Suddenly, loud thudding came her way and Lumina looked up to see Grimlock.

"Hey wolf-lady, some car robots here. They claim friend." The t-rex mech stomped off and Lumina stared after him.

"Car robots-" her optics widened. "They didn't!!! Did they?"

She rose and ran to find out. When she arrived to the clearing, she saw Prowl and some sun yellow mech.

"Who's that?" Lumina wondered, and then it hit her. "Lightrunner?!"

Prowl stayed in his meditative state, while Lightrunner drew circles in the sand.

"Where is she?" she whined and Prowl glanced her way and said,

"Have patience." Lightrunner looked at him.

"Here we go again with the stupid remarks."

She laughed as the ninja bot glared at her. "Just a joke, but really, it's been stellar cycles since we've seen each other and there's so much to catch up on." Lightrunner heard a shuffling in the bushes and looked up. She saw none other than her friend Lumina.

"Oh my frag!!!! Lumina!!!!" Lightrunner shrieked and ran to her old friend and hugged her. "I finally found you!!!!"

Lumina was shocked by Lightrunner's sudden bombardment, but returned the hug anyways.

"It's been forever, but I thought everyone was dead," the silver mech said.

"Well you thought wrong. Everyone's ok, well some are...like Nova, Banzai, Terra, and even Dash. They're all off somewhere, but nevertheless alright," Lightrunner smiled and then said, "It's you we've been worried about. Where the frag did you go?!"

Lumina laughed in what had been a long time. "I came here and I assumed you were all offline. Sorry for the scare."

The two femmes laughed and Prowl came over to say hello as well. Lumina's smile faded as she remembered that her friends were probably here for a certain reason. "What is it then?"

Prowl said, "Lumina we came to find you and ask you to come back to the base. We need you there..."

The ninja bot stopped for a moment and Lightrunner jumped in, "Things are bad. The others don't seem normal and I just met them for fragging out loud!!!"

She looked away as Prowl shook his head and continued, "She's right. We aren't as high...spirited, or so you could say. Please come back, if not for us, or yourself, do it at least for 'him'..."

Lumina clenched her hand into a fist and glared at the ground.

"You ask so much of me and what have I done to merit such compassion from you guys?"

"Your our friend and that's all that matters," Lightrunner said and Prowl nodded.

Lumina hung her head and breathed a shaky sigh and whispered, "It's not that I don't want to, but can I return?"


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

"What do you mean 'can you go back'? Of course you can," Lightrunner said. "Did the entry into this planet's atmosphere scramble your circuits?" The sun yellow mech looked at her friend oddly and placed her hands on her hips.

Lumina looked up and said, "What I mean by that am I forgiven now and welcome to come back. If I'm not then I won't dare set foot there and make things worse."

Lightrunner was confused but Prowl understood immediately.

"Lumina, if you come back, I can guarantee you that he won't be mad and he wants you back just as much as we do. Trust me," Prowl reassured.

Lumina's expression lightened and she began to consider the odds. "Maybe your right...but I still need to think it over. Come back tomorrow and you'll have your answer."

Prowl and Lightrunner stood in the living room both thinking about the past few events.

"Prowl, I'm confused...who's 'he'?" Lightrunner asked.

Prowl answered, "It's Optimus...they seem to have a special bond together and alot has happened recently and they're mixed up about things right now."

Prowl finished and headed for the monitors. It was his shift for monitor duty.

"Bond you say?" Lightrunner said an implication in her tone.

Prowl immediately retorted, "Not that kind of bond (at least I think it is...) and they care more as close friends."

Lightrunner just nodded her head and played along. She sat headed for the hallway when she ran face first into a huge green wall or should I say Bulkhead?

Bulkhead looked down and asked, "Who's this?"

He helped Lightrunner up and apologized. "I'm Lightrunner and who're you she responded.

"I'm Bulkhead," he smiled and shook her hand.

That's when Ratchet and BB walked in. "Hey it's you again!" Bee exclaimed.

Ratchet eyed her oddly and asked, "Who's the new kid?"

Lightrunner gasped at the kid reference made at her. "I am not!!! And it's Lightrunner!!!" she fumed.

BB laughed and Ratchet glared at the young bot for taking an attitude with him. Prowl rose and walked over to the femme's right.

"Now you've met most of the team, except one. Ratchet, where's Prime?"

The medabot pointed to their leader's room and went to the medbay, mumbling something about 'disrespect' and 'another bumblebee'.

Prime stood staring at a data pad in his hand and his mind drifted here and there when a knock woke him up. "Come in," he said and Prowl walked in with a femme. Optimus arched his brow and waited for an answer.

"This is Lightrunner, she came here via spacebridge and now she's staying with us. Is that alright?"

Optimus nodded and took note of Prowl and the new bot. Something was up, but he didn't know what. Lightrunner waved to the boss bot, but only received a weak smile and then Optimus turned back to his work as they left.

When they were in the hallway Lightrunner turned to Prowl and said, "Wow you were right, he is taking this hard."

"Which is why we need to bring Lumina back," Prowl responded.

Early the next morning, Prowl and Lightrunner drove off anxious for Lumina's anwer. When they got to Dinobot Island, Lumina was waiting on the beach for them. She seemed nervous. The other bots transformed and came up to her.

"I've decided that I will come back after all." Lightrunner squealed and Prowl smiled.

The three set off back for the plant. When they pulled in, Ratchet was already coming out of the medbay, when he saw Lumina, he nearly dropped his blowtorch.

"I don't believe it..." The old bot stared and smiled when she said hello. "Good to have ya back," he said.

Bumblebee came running out with Bulkhead yelling their heads off, "You're back!!!"

Bulkhead hugged her and BB smacked her on the back.

When the happy reunion was over, Lumina asked Prowl, "Where is he?" Prowl motioned towards Prime's room and Lumina stepped over to it.

_"This is it. Time to face the inevitable..."_

Optimus sighed as he skimmed the data pad records when he heard another knock. "Please not right now. I'm not in the mood for company right now." There was silence then the door slid open to Prime's annoyance.

"What? Don't have time for old friends anymore?"

As Optimus stood there, the data pad clattered to the floor and he turned around slowly. _"It can't be..." _he thought.

His optics met Lumina's and he almost choked. It was her alright. An awkward silence followed and then Lumina said, "Hi Optimus...listen, I'm really sorry. You must be so mad at me right now and you have every right to blame me, but please...take it easy..."

The silver mech looked down as Optimus walked to her. "Lumina...not once was I ever mad at you or even thought of blaming you. All I am right now is happy that you're back."

He hugged Lumina and squeezed tightly. Optimus pulled back a little to look at Lumina, hands still on her shoulders. Then he leaned in and did something he never considered doing before...


	15. First Kiss

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Then he leaned in and did something he never considered doing before... Optimus pressed his lips to Lumina's in a firm but gentle kiss and didn't move away. The silver femme's optics remained wide for a moment and then she melted into the kiss and she moved closer, kissing back. The moment became intense as Optimus kissed more deeply, a fiery passion leading him on. Lumina clung to him, for fear of fainting. Just as they were continuing, small footsteps could be heard as Bumblebee ran to Optimus' room.

"Hey Boss bot guess who's ba- woah!!!" the young mech stopped as he saw Lumina and Prime.

The femme had noticed, but Optimus was oblivious to BB. Lumina tapped Optimus on the shoulder, trying to get his attention and only succeeded after a few nanoclicks.

Optimus pulled away quickly and took a step back. "Ahem, uh Bumblebee, you had something to say?"

"Not anymore," Bee laughed and headed for the door. "I'll just leave you two alone."

The young bot disappeared and Lumina breathed in relief.

"Maybe we should go too," she said and took a step forward, but Optimus stopped her.

She looked up into his face and smiled. Maybe one last one wouldn't hurt, so Lumina stood on the edge of her feet and placed a quick kiss on Optimus' lips.

"Now we can go," the femme said and led Optimus to the living room.

Everyone waited for the two, but did not expect the sight before them. Optimus and Lumina, hand in hand, walked into the room and smiled at their friends. Everything was back to normal and would stay that way for awhile.

A few days later, Lightrunner and Lumina were in the park with Optimus and Prowl. They were enjoying the day together, and Prowl was teaching Lightrunner some Circuit-su moves.

"Like this," Prowl said. He stood still then with a brisk kick snapped a nearby branch in two.

"Uh-huh..." Lightrunner walked up to the branch and kicked it quickly. It snapped and she yawned. "Boring...hey watch this!"

She stood near a stone bench and did a two-fingered kata and then, "Keeya!!!!" The bench crumbled into dust.

She laughed as Prowl shook his head smiling. The two continued with their training as Lumina trotted around in her wolf form.

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked.

The mechanized wolf coked an ear in his direction and transformed. Lumina shrugged and walked over to him. Prime smiled. They had grown so close now. The two headed up the path and chatted lightly then Lumina turned her head as she heard someone yell. It was Prowl and he was being chased by Lightrunner. She looked ticked and Prowl must have done something. The ninja bot ran trying to get away as fast as possible.

"Prowl!!! Get back here you chicken bot!!!!"

Lumina exchanged looks with Optimus and she said, "I don't want to know."

Sari giggled uncontrollably when Prowl came back with a dent in his head and a fuming Lightrunner.

"Geez Prowl, what you do?" BB asked.

Prowl gave Bumblebee his famous death glare and went to his room.

"That'll teach him for trying to contradict my way of fighting," Lightrunner said and sat down. Lumina sighed and covered her face with her hand.

"Can't believe she said that..." she mumbled and went to her room as well.

Lightrunner, Bumblebee and Sari were the only ones left. The sun yellow femme turned the TV and was immediately absorbed in a commercial about cereal.

"Colorful fuel for organics?" she asked to herself and kept watching.

The night wore on and eventually Sari and BB turned in. At around 2, the whole place was quiet except the drone of the TV and the light footsteps from down the hall. Prowl walked in to find a passed out Lightrunner on the sofa. He wondered what she was doing, but didn't bother with the question. He turned the TV off and picked Lightrunner up carefully to carry her back to her room.

Lumina awoke to the sound of the early morning and she stretched, getting out of her bed. She snuck out of the base and went for a peaceful drive. At this time she had never felt happier. Her friends were here and her friends from back home were safe. What could possibly ruin the moment? Nothing at all...except for the glowing red optics watching her movements from afar...


	16. Tis the Season

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

All was quiet on the chilly December afternoon. All except the sound of a fight ensuing inside the infamous autobot base. Inside, Lightrunner and Prowl were sparring. The femme lunged and Prowl dodged. He tried to get her with an aerial kick which she pulled off a matrix backbend and then she jumped back. The ninja bot crouched on the floor and sprang towards Lightrunner. She ducked and elbowed him in the square of his back. Prowl slid to the ground but did a somersault and was back on his feet in record time.

_"Doesn't know when to quit does he?" _Lightrunner thought with a smirk.

She ran forward and did a kart wheel, using the heels of her boots as a slicing turbo and nearly whack Prowl in the side. He moved to the left and did a sweeping kick, knocking Lightrunner off her feet. The sun yellow mech hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Slag it!!!!!" she griped and rubbed her sore aft.

"Here, let me help you," Prowl said, offering a servo.

Lightrunner gripped his hand and then her optics flashed mischievously.

"Sneak attack," she smiled and pulled on Prowl's arm, sending him careening to the floor.

The ninja bot was stunned for a few seconds then recovered, leaning on his elbows, he looked up into the beaming face of Lightrunner who smiled at the baffled bot. Prowl furrowed his brow in concentration and stared at the femme.

After a few minutes, she asked him, "What the frag are you looking at? Is my stabilizing servo unbolted?!"

Prowl shook his head and said, "I can't figure you out."

"Excuse me?"

"What I mean to say is that ever since I met you, I could never really figure you out, no matter how hard I try."

Lightrunner crouched down and got right near Prowl's face and said, Well, there is more than meets the eye with me."

With that said and done, Lightrunner sprang up into a flip backwards. Landing near the hallway, she turned on the heel of her foot and walked off, leaving behind a very baffled Prowl.

Sari stood with Lumina at the mall parking lot and and the small girl danced excitedly. They were here to do a little Christmas shopping for the others.

"Ooh, I can't wait!!!! Let's go!!!" Sari squealed and ran for the outlet mall's entrance. Lumina followed behind, dazzled by the extravagant decorating, this being her first Christmas ever.

The silver mech watched the people come and go out of the stores carrying all sorts of oddly colored packages. She shrugged, telling herself she'd ask Sari later and kept going.

Bumblebee contented himself by playing away the holidays with all sorts of holiday inspired tricks. He had even got the Boss Bot once, but he wasn't gonna try that one again. Bee cringed as his backside was still stinging from his "talk" with Ratchet about responsibility and setting a good example for Sari. Bulkhead had been easy with the sign taped to his back the said free presents in his storage compartment. Little kids were still chasing the oversized bot around the neighborhood and as for Ratchet, Bumblebee had decided not to go their. The yellow mech instead, was busy setting up a trick for everyone's favorite ninja bot. Bee smiled as he placed the final piece into play.

Ratchet sat in front of the medbay's monitor, running another self diagnostic and grumbling about Bee's stupid pranks. He was certainly angry about all the rioting the kid had caused with his last prank on Prime. The doc bot was still trying to get the oil stains out of the floor and every time Optimus moved, he would squeak from the bucket of oil landing on his head. Ratchet had never seen Prime so angry except for that one time. The old bot sighed and got up from the chair, his joints creaking as he did. When he went into the living room, the medabot heard a crunch beneath his feet. Ratchet looked down and saw one of Sari's toys.

"Slag, that kid and her stupid toys!!! How many times have I told her to clean them up?!"

Somewhere in the city, Optimus walked the streets looking for Bulkhead, who had called earlier asking for help. But there was one thing: the bot was nowhere to be found. Prime turned a corner when he heard tires screeching and Bulkhead came around the bend flying. He transformed and tried to stop but ran right into Optimus. Both fell and slid down the street because of the ice.

"Oops, sorry boss bot," Bulky said helping Prime to his feet.

Optimus shook his head and asked, "Why were you going so fast anyways?"

"To get away from all those kids. They've been chasing me since this morning, wanting presents or something."

Bulkhead turned around and walked down the street with Optimus trailing behind, when Prime noticed the sign on Bulky's back.

First word that came to his mind was this, "Bumblebee..."


	17. A Christmas Never to be Forgotten

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Lumina hummed to herself as she walked through the base adding decorations to surprise everyone when they got back from shopping and other errands. Prowl was on a drive with Lightrunner, Bumblebee was with Sari finishing up the Christmas shopping, Bulkhead was in his art studio doing who knows what, Optimus was working in his office/room and Ratchet was in the medbay. Other than that, it was relatively quiet. So the femme was enjoying herself as she strung lights up in the rafters and applying tinsel to the walls. Lumina smiled at her progress and went to fetch ornaments to hang on the tinsel.

Making sure Lumina was gone, Bulkhead snuck into the living room carrying a giant metal tree and he headed for the closest corner to set it up there. The Christmas tree had been Ratchet's idea, but not being an artist, the doc bot asked Bulkhead to do it. The old bot was getting tired of being called a scrooge so he was determined to show some Christmas spirit with the whole tree thing, but he didn't want the others to know, so Bulkhead promised not to tell. So when Lumina came back in, Bulky started to panic and he was startled by her, resulting in him swinging the tree around by accident and hitting Lumina, which knocked her over and the ornaments spilled all over the floor.

"Bulkhead!!!! Watch what you're doing," Lumina said and shook her head.

Optimus heard the racket coming from the living room and he ran into the room to see.

"Is everything alri-woah!!!!" Prime yelled as he slipped on a pile of ornaments and crashed to the floor and landed near Lumina.

The boss bot leaned up and Lumina asked, "Are you alright?"

He nodded and tried to stand without slipping on the ornaments and was helping Lumina up when the front door slid open and Bumblebee and Sari came in carrying presents. Bulkhead whipped around in panic trying to hide the tree and whacked Optimus in the back, which in turn, toppled over onto Lumina. The two lay tangled on the ground as Sari stared.

"Do we even want to know?" she laughed and BB said, "What? What's going on? I can't see over these presents!!!"

The young mech tried to see, but couldn't around the mountain of gifts in his hands. "Never mind, lets get these wrapped already, I can't wait to see what I got!!!"

Sari skipped off and Bumblebee followed and ran into the wall twice before making it into his room.

* * *

Lightrunner picked up a camera and turned it over in her hands.

"Man, it's hard trying to find presents for the others," she said and looked at a small computer.

"Let's see, I have a present for Lumina, Bulkhead, Optimus, Bumblebee, Sari, and Ratchet said he didn't want anything. What the heck can I get Prowl?"

She sighed and left the electronics department at the outlet mall. Lightrunner had been stewing over this for at least three days, still unsure until it finally hit her.

"Duh, something to do with nature. It's really all he talks about....(am I really that slow?)" She headed to the art square, seeking out a painting of nature.

* * *

Prowl walked through the cascade of small shops carrying a wrapped package. It was a CD of the band "Polysics". The ninja bot had gotten it for Lightrunner, figuring she would like it. He waited outside at the street corner when he saw Lightrunner coming, carrying a rectangular shape under her arm. She smiled as she came up to him.

"Ready?" the femme asked and Prowl nodded, still staring at the thing Lightrunner was holding. "Well we better hurry, I still have to help Lumina with the decorating."

Lightrunner transformed into her Suzuki motorcycle and drove down the street with Prowl in his motorcycle mode close behind.

Optimus and Lumina were still trying to untangle themselves when Prowl and Lightrunner came back. Prowl looked at the two strangely and Lightrunner smirked at Lumina. Lumina on the other hand, glowered at the femme's expression and motioned for her to stop. Lightrunner shrugged and pulled Prowl away to finish the gift wrapping with Bumblebee and Sari. By the time they were gone around the corner, Lumina's face was already burning from embarrassment. Optimus finally succeeded in untangling himself and helped Lumina to her feet.

"Um...are you alright?" Prime's face flushed red as he realized they were still holding hands and he let go.

Lumina nodded and reached down to clean up the ornaments.

"Would you like some help?" Optimus asked, leaning down.

"No thank yo-ow!!!!" she gasped as she rammed heads with Optimus.

Lumina cringed as she rubbed her forehead. Prime tried to keep himself from laughing. When Lumina looked up and saw Optimus' strained expression, she burst out into laughter and Optimus joined in with his own. This was definitely going to be a good Christmas.

Later that night, everyone was gathered together to celebrate Christmas Eve. Sari and Bumblebee were near the tree, shaking their presents and making wild guesses as to what they were and Bulkhead laughed as he chugged down another drum of Oil Nog. Prowl sat on the couch, while Lightrunner chatted with him and Ratchet. Optimus stood off to the side admiring the decorations, while Lumina kept an optic on Bumblebee and Sari, making sure they weren't going to try and use Ratchet's x-ray scanner to peek at the presents. Sari jumped up and down, begging Lumina if she could just open one gift. While Lumina was distracted, Bumblebee snuck over to Lightrunner and whispered something to her. She smiled and nodded. The two snuck off to who-knows-where obviously up to something. Sari squealed happily as Lumina gave her the go ahead and she dived into the massive pile of gifts. The silver femme chuckled lightly and noticed BB and Lightrunner were gone.

"What could they possibly be up to now?"

At around 11, Optimus decided to turn in, but stopped to chat some with Ratchet, who stood near the hallway entrance. They talked and laughed, while Lightrunner sat with Prowl joking around and Sari lay in BB's lap asleep after her energetic burst had worn off.

Lumina got up from the couch and was heading to her room for a much needed recharge when she stopped in the hallway entrance and turned back to say good night when Bumblebee said, "Hey Boss bot, look up!

" Optimus did and saw an odd plant hanging in the doorway.

He stared at it oddly until Prowl intervened, "You do realize what this means right Prime? That's a mistletoe and according to human culture whoever is caught beneath it's leaves must kiss."

Optimus shrugged and didn't think anything of it.

"Look who you're next to," Lightrunner added.

Optimus did and his spark seemed to stutter in complete shock at who is was., Lumina.

The silver femme glanced at him oddly and then gasped. "You don't mean?!"

Bumblebee and Lightrunner nodded. She glared at them. Lumina looked back over when Prowl cleared his throat.

"Well?"

Optimus turned his head from Lumina to them and back again. He felt trapped. Lumina wanted to so badly, but she was hesitant. No one really had a clue about how strongly she felt for Optimus and this one kiss could reveal it all when she wasn't ready. They both just stood there.

Minutes passed and Lightrunner was losing her patience and she stood up and marched over to them. She claimed she was going to bed. Lumina waited until she was past and then leaned forward a little for the inevitable kiss. When the two were really close, Lightrunner pushed Lumina, who fell into Prime's arms and into a quick kiss. Optimus blushed and broke the kiss. Lumina was stunned.

"Optimus, I-"

He smiled and kissed her again on the forehead. There were a few muffled gasps and Lightrunner smiled.

"There, was that really so bad?" She laughed when Lumina glared at her.

The silver femme sighed and smiled. "No, it was perfect."

Early the next morning, Sari was running around screaming, "It's Christmas!!!! It's Christmas!!!! Everyone wake up!!!! It's Christmas!!!!!"

The autobots joined together in the living room, exchanging gifts. Bumblebee beamed as he tried on a pair of chrome spinners, Bulkhead was excited when he got his art set, and Sari raced around on her minicar she got. Lightrunner squealed at her gift from Prowl and glomped him. The poor ninja bot struggled to get out of her vice like grip. Lumina gasped as she opened her gift. It was a picture of all the team and her on the first time she had joined so long ago.

She smiled and Optimus said, "Merry Christmas".


	18. To The Rescue!

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

"Lightrunner? Lightrunner?!" Lumina shouted at the femme seated on the couch.

The sun yellow mech made no response and only continued to bob her head to the music she was listening to.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that huh? Well two can play at that game." Lumina walked away and came back with Ratchet's blowtorch and a string of fire crackers from the 4 of July last year.

She carefully placed them on the back of the couch and then lit them with the blowtorch. "Fire in the hole!"

Lumina shouted as she ducked down and the firecrackers exploded.

Lightrunner's scream could be heard ringing off the walls of the plant and through half of downtown Detroit, followed by the angry shouts and laughter.

"What the slag is your damage Lumina?!" Lightrunner screeched.

"Ha, just pulling your plug, that's all," Lumina answered, through another fit of laughter. "Besides, I needed your attention and you seemed distracted."

Lumina covered her mouth in an attempt to control her laughter when Lightrunner's jaw dropped.

"Well, you sure as heck have my attention now!!!"

The sunyellow mech stood there fuming as Lumina regained her composure. "Ahem, anyways, I was heading downtown with Sari and I thought you would want to come along and enjoy a...ladies' day out...yes...that's it."

There was a moment of silence, then, "**WHAT?! THAT"S ALL YOU WANTED TO ASK?!**"

A few minutes later, when Prowl had deemed it safe to enter, saw Lumina standing with Sari and Lightrunner. The three were heading out at last. When Lightrunner turned to the exit, Prowl saw that the back of her head was scorched black. The femme transformed and Prowl stood there with an amused look on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sari skipped between the two femme bots as they walked along the semi-crowded sidewalk. They laughed and talked and were enjoying themselves as the sound of thundering chopper blades rotated above. It appeared to just be some helicopter from a distance, but up close, anyone could tell it was much more than that.

Megatron's optics leered at the two autobots as he hovered above somewhat. They made easy targets with their guards down. So he zeroed in on them and made a nosedive straight for their position. Lumina stopped as she felt the vibrations in the air pulse.

She looked up and gasped, "Megatron!"

She grabbed Sari and rolled out of the way as Megatron swooped upwards and transformed. He sneered at the shocked Autobots and he fired laser blasts at them. Lightrunner glared at him and pulled out her Bow. She pulled back and unleashed a flurry of energy arrows. Megatron spun his sword and the arrows pinged off them like toothpicks. He charged forward and dropkicked Lightrunner on the shoulder. She went down and stayed down. Lumina aimed her blaster at Megatron's spark chamber and had her finger on the trigger when Megatron appeared and grabbed her wrist.

"What the-?!"

The Decepticon leader pulled Lumina forward and her face made contact with his other fist. Everything went black.

* * *

Back at the plant, hours had gone by and Optimus was getting worried.

"Lumina usually checks in every now and then," he said to Prowl who was using the monitors to scan for the missing autobots. "Something must've happened." Prowl nodded and stood up after another failed attempt at trying to find them.

"We should try finding them some other way," the ninja bot suggested and Prime nodded.

He called the other Autobots in and was about to tell them when a transmission came through on the monitors.

"Listen up Autobots, You have exactly one solar cycle to bring me what Allspark fragments you have or your precious femme bots go offline, permanently," Megatron said over the frequency.

The video playing panned out farther and showed to Megatron's left, Lightrunner and Lumina in stasis cuffs with lasers pointed at them. Lumina lifted her head weakly and stared at the camera.

"Optimus...don't do it...it's a trap..." Blitzwing turned towards the silver bot and kicked her.

"Quiet you!!!!"

Lumina gasped in pain and Optimus felt himself getting angry. Lightrunner glared at Blitzwing and opened her mouth to say something but the three-faced con was too fast and slapped her. Prowl watched in anger as well.

"Well then, my point is proven. One solar cycle, remember that." The video cut short and Bumblebee looked at Optimus. The red and blue mech was literally shaking with anger and he said, "Prowl, get the fragments, I have a plan..."

* * *

Lumina looked about the cave and watched the decepticons. She angled her head to see if Lightrunner was alright. The sun yellow femme sat silently fuming. Yep, she was alright.

"Lumina you don't suppose they're coming do you?"

"Knowing Optimus, it's a definite yes....I'm sure that Prowl is coming too," Lumina said and smiled slightly.

"How long have you known....about me and Prowl?"

"Awhile, it's really obvious," she answered.

"Heh, guess you're right," Lightrunner added.

Megatron listened with disgust at the two femmes' conversation.

"Solar cycle is almost up. Looks like their not coming," he smiled malevolently. "But I'm willing to be nice for once if...you swear you undying loyalty to me that is."

Megatron tilted Lumina's head up towards his face and waited for her reply.

She was about to say something back when she heard a familiar voice shout, "Megatron! Get your filthy servo off of her!!!"


	19. Lightrunner's Sacrifice, Prowl's Pain

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Megatron looked towards the Decepticon base entrance and saw the Autobots standing there.

"So you did come after all, very well. Now the fragments, if you would," the Decepticon leader gestured to the empty space next to him.

Prowl moved forward, but Optimus stopped him. "First you release Lumina and Lightrunner, and then you get the Allspark fragments."

The red and blue mech stood firm as Megatron glowered at him. The con snapped his fingers and Blitzwing removed the stasis cuffs. Lumina pulled Lightrunner up and they ran over to their allies. Lumina fell into Optimus' arms and Lightrunner gripped Prowl on his arm.

"Fine a deal's a deal," Prime said and tossed the container which contained the fragments. "Autobots, transform and roll-" but Optimus was cut off as Lugnut stepped in the way and Blitzwing aimed his cannons at them.

"It was a pitiful attempt really trying to deceive a Decepticon," Megatron sneered and tossed aside the empty container. "Now, you are not leaving until you tell me where the fragments are."

"I swear over my spark that you'll never find the location of the fragments, so help me even if it kills me," Optimus declared.

Megatron chuckled darkly and said, "Well that can be arranged Autobot."

Optimus ducked and dodged the oncoming laser fire from Megatron's cannon. The mech pulled out his energon axe and swung it at the Decepticon. Megatron easily evaded and struck a blow to Prime's exposed back. The Autobot leader grunted in pain but retaliated all the same with another swing from his axe. The two kept going at each other, while the others were locked in combat as well. Prowl spun and kicked at an angry Blitzwing while Lightrunner unleashed wave after wave of energy arrows at the Con. Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were fighting off the hulking Decepticon Lugnut. Off to the side, Lumina was locked in hand-to-hand combat with Blackarachnia. The spider-bot seemed even more fueled to beat Lumina, but the silver mech fought back with as much tenacity.

Things seemed to be going well, until there was a massive explosion and the roof caved in on them. It seemed that Megatron had misfired. There was a solemn silence before a gray armored hand appeared out of the rubble. Megatron slowly climbed out followed by Lugnut and Blitzwing.

"Ohh, vhat hit me?" Icy said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, oh, did anybody get zhe license plate number of zhe truck zhat hit us?!" Blitzwing added, when his face whirred around to Random.

Megatron just shook his head as he looked around. All of a sudden, a pile of rocks cleared away and Lumina sat up.

"Oh, my aching processor..." she said and didn't notice the Decepticon leader coming up from behind her.

Megatron wrapped his oversized servo around Lumina's neck and hoisted her up to optic level. "You should have stayed down because now I'm irritated and I need to vent my anger." Lumina clawed at his grip, but to no avail.

"So persistent," he mumbled and brought his sword up to her spark chamber. "Ready to die?"

"Wait!!!!" someone shouted. It was Prime, pulling himself out of the rubble. "Please...I'll do anything, but please...don't take her away..." his voice cracked mid-sentence.

Megatron smiled in satisfaction at seeing the Autobot leader groveling before him. "Anything?"

The rest of the autobots were already out of the debris and were watching in sadness at the situation they were in. Lumina still struggled furiously, while Optimus was on his knees waiting for Megatron to gloat more or make some demand.

"Alright then, you know what I want. The Allspark for her spark."

Prime gritted his teeth in frustration. The situation at hand was so dire at the moment. Give up the most coveted power of the Allspark or Lumina. It was so hard for him to decide that moments dragged by as they waited for Optimus' reply.

"She has only but nanoclicks to live, you best decide and do it now," Megatron stated, a tone of agitation in his mechanical voice.

While everyone was distracted, Prowl snuck up onto the catwalk above.

"Fine...Bulkhead, give me the fragments..."

"But Prime-"

"Just do it!!!" Optimus snapped and Bulkhead pulled out the real Allspark container and handed it to Optimus. Prime stood and hesitated.

_"Now would be a good time to get into position guys,"_ he thought as he stepped forward more and the container was only inches from Megatron's grasp.

Prowl dropped from above and pulled Lumina free as Optimus tossed the container to Lightrunner who caught it.

"Now fan out and keep the fragments away from Megatron!!!" Prime ordered and the others obeyed.

"So, how's it feel to be deceived, Decepticon?" Optimus said. "Kinda ironic isn't it?"

Megatron glared at the autobot and charged forward. "Decepticons get that femme bot!!!! I don't care how just do it!!!"

Prime clashed axe and sword with Megatron, while Lightrunner sprinted for the exit. Blitzwing flew towards her and she threw it out of his reach and into Bulkhead's hands.

"Bumblebee, go long!!!" he shouted and BB sped away and caught the container on the rebound.

The game of keep away kept up until the fragments reached Prowl. Growing frustrated, Megatron held off Optimus Prime and fired a shot at the ninja bot.

"Prowl, watch out!!!" Lightrunner shouted and ran to him.

She jumped and the laser beam hit home, right in the square of her shoulders. Lightrunner collapsed to the ground and Prowl stood shocked. He dropped the container and kneeled by her side.

"Lightrunner?!" he asked, holding her head in his lap.

"Prowl..." the sun yellow mech whispered. Prowl pried open her spark chamber to see it flickering.

He started to panic and said, "Lightrunner, stay with me now. Everything's going to be okay, just stay with me."

Lightrunner smiled and pressed the palm of her servo to the side of his face. "You're safe...good..."

Her voice was no more than a murmur before her optics shut.


	20. Glimmer of Blue

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Prowl watched in horror as Lightrunner's color started to fade ever so slightly. The femme's spark was pulsing slowly, a very bad sign.

"Lightrunner!!! If you can hear me, I need you to stay with me!!!" Prowl pleaded. "C'mon, you can't do this!!!"

There was no response from Lightrunner. While distracted Prowl didn't even turn to the oncoming Decepticon leader. Megatron stopped and picked up the container.

Satisfied he turned and said, "It's a pity you autobots die so easily. Oh well, no metal off my protoform."

Prowl stood and gazed menacingly at the Decepticon. "What did you just say?"

Megatron stopped mid-step and cocked his head at the bot.

"I said that she's was a waste of scrap and it doesn't really matter to me if she's dead. How clearer could I make that statement autobot?" Megatron sneered. "Besides, what could you do about it anyway, your just as pathetic as her and furthermore-"

Prowl sprang forward and knocked Megatron back.

"Don't you ever say that about her!!! She's the more than you'll ever know, especially to me!!!!" Prowl roared at the stunned con. Jamming his shurikens into Megatron's side, Prowl proceeded to unleash all his fury on the one responsible for his love's death.

As Prowl fought off Megatron, Lumina edged over to her fallen friend. She shook her head in disbelief and stooped over to the limp body of Lightrunner.

Optimus approached from behind and asked, "Lumina are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid I can't say the same for her..." The silver mech crouched down and looked closely. Lightrunner's color was still partially there.

"By the Allspark...Ratchet!!!" Lumina called.

The old medabot came up to them and asked. "Yeah, what is it?"

"She's still functioning, if we get her back to the base, maybe there's a chance we could save her."

Ratchet nodded and transformed to his alt. mode, but before they had time to load Lightrunner up, Lugnut came crashing into Ratchet.

"No Autobot leaves here alive, as so declared by our glorious leader Megatron!!!!" Lugnut unleashed a flurry of rockets. Lumina dodged and pulled out her blaster.

"Oh, blow it out your actuator!!!!" she growled and fired.

Optimus pulled out his energon axe and then yelled to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, "Get Lightrunner into the back of Ratchet now and then transform and roll on out of here!!!" Prime ducked underneath a gale of fire as Blitzwing blasted away.

Ratchet, with Lightrunner safely secure, peeled out and sped for the exit followed by Bumblebee and Bulkhead. As they disappeared, Optimus knocked Blitzwing aside and ran over to a triumphant Lumina who was standing over an unconscious Lugnut.

"Where's your glorious leader now, huh Decepticon?" she smirked.

Hearing Optimus, Lumina covered the rest of the distance and asked, "Time to roll out?"

Prime nodded and looked at Prowl who was still unrelentlessly pounding on Megatron.

"Optimus, you go back to the base, I'll get Prowl." Lumina turned to rush over but felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking back, she saw Optimus say, "Be careful". He transformed and drove off.

Megatron blocked Prowl's punches and stumbled back. He couldn't take much more of this beating. Still distracted by flailing punches, Megatron didn't have time to block his back as Lumina tackled. The Decepticon fell and the silver femme rolled aside to her companion.

"Prowl, it's time to pull out!!!" she said and grabbed his wrist.

Prowl slapped her hand away and responded, "Not until I'm done". The ninja bot started to step forward, but Lumina blocked his path.

"You've got to listen to me. Now is not the time for this. You have any time to whoop his aft, but right now Lightrunner needs you. So, what's it gonna be Prowl? Revenge or her?"

Prowl jerked to a stop as the anger drained from himself. _"What just happened to me?! Did I lose control? Lightrunner...I can't believe I had completely forgotten about her..." _

The Ninja bot's optics met Lumina's and he nodded. "You're right. Lightrunner needs us now."

Lumina sighed in relief as she transformed and Prowl did too.

The base was silent as the Autobots waited for Ratchet's clarification of Lightrunner's status. Prowl was the most solemn of all as the worst feelings plagued his spark. Lumina stood nearby her arms crossed over her chest as she waited.

_"Lightrunner, you've just got to pull through. I've known you since we were sparklings and you're like a sister to me. Please don't leave..." _

Ratchet's squeaky joints could be heard as he walked into the living room to anxious faces.

Seeing the young bots pained Ratchet's spark to say this, "I did all I could..."

Lumina pressed her face against Optimus' chest as he hugged the sobbing femme and Prowl clenched the sofa until there was a small hole in the rock. Standing, he asked Ratchet if he could see Lightrunner and the medabot nodded woefully.

The medbay had an empty feeling as Prowl walked in and saw a cold, gray, lifeless figure on the examination table. Heading over, Prowl placed his servo in Lightrunner's and he looked into her face.

"I'm sorry...it's my fault this happened...my only regret is that I never got a chance to tell you..." he whispered.

Leaning down, he muttered, "I loved you Lightrunner and even if this is goodbye, I'll never stop..."

Glaring in anger, he rose up and eyed an Allspark fragment on the table nearby. "What am I saying? It can't be my fault (not completely...), but it's your fault she's dead," he growled at the fragment.

Clutching it tightly, Prowl turned back Lighrunner and sighed. "Still though...I have to accept it even if I don't want to...so, I guess this really is goodbye."

The ninja bot leaned down and pressed his lips to Lightrunner's in one last farewell kiss. Unbeknownst to him, the fragment in Prowl's servo started to glow...


	21. There and Back Again

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Lumina stood near the closed medbay door, waiting for Prowl to come out.

"He's been in there for awhile...maybe I should-" but she stopped when she an odd flash of light and a muffled gasp.

"Prowl? Prowl, what's going on in there?!" The silver femme shouted banging on the door.

Receiving no response, Lumina tried to open the door, but it refused to budge.

"Slag!!! I need muscle for this: Bulkhead!!!!" she yelled as she sprinted into the courtyard.

* * *

As Prowl stood up again, he finally noticed the bright light forming from the fragment. Dropping it in shock, Prowl stepped back gasping as it started to float above Lightrunner's spark chamber. The glow of the allspark fragment started to envelope Lightrunner and the entire medbay was bathed in the eerie light. Suddenly, the light grew to a dazzling spectrum and then a blinding flash erupted. Prowl was knocked backwards as the gleam faded. Picking himself up, the ninja bot leaned on the wall for support while he recovered from the shock. He swore he could hear yelling, but was much to disoriented to tell. Prowl stumbled forwards to Lightrunner when he had regained most of his balance and was greeted to a shocking sight.

* * *

The others were gathered outside, discussing possible plans to get back at the Decepticons for what they had done when Lumina came running out yelling for Bulkhead.

"I need you to pry off the medbay doors!!!! They're jammed and Prowl...grrr, just hurry!!!" she babbled, while tugging on Bulky's arm.

"Woah, Lumina, slow down," Optimus said, placing his hand on her arm.

Pausing to collect her thoughts and calm her fried nerves, Lumina told them what she had seen and heard.

* * *

Prowl stared in disbelief at the sight before him. Lightrunner lay on the table, color fully restored. Edging closer, Prowl willed himself to reach out and touch her face with his hand. Upon doing so, Lightrunner's optics fluttered open and stared up at the face of her love. The yellow femme raised her servo weakly and pressed it to Prowl's on her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Prowl...I heard...what you said and I want...to let you know...I love you too..."

She tried to sit up but Prowl just pushed her back slightly.

"You shouldn't move...and I...Lightrunner...you..." The ninja bot let the sentence trail as he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm just glad you're okay and please...don't ever leave me like that again..."

* * *

Lumina stood outside the door, not believing her audio perceptors. Was Lightrunner alive? She couldn't be sure unless she saw the yellow femme for herself. As for now, Lumina backed away, feeling that they should leave the two alone. Optimus watched as she turned her back on the door and he knew something had happened. Something wonderful. So following her, he sat on the sofa as the silver femme leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"So much has happened. It's getting really hard to bear all this."

Lumina glanced up at Optimus and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she felt him take her hand in his.

"Don't worry, you have your friends to bear it with you at your side."

* * *

Lightrunner rested in Prowl's arms, knowing she was safe and then she said, "I promise".

The sun yellow mech angled her head so that it rested in the crook of his neck. "Thank you Prowl..."


	22. Those Three Simple Words

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

"For the last time, the bolt goes there," Bulkhead instructed as Lumina looked at his latest artwork.

It was a scale model of who-knows-what and she was helping. Not doing to good of a job apparently.

"Geez Bulkhead, I just don't get this whole art thing. Maybe Prowl should help you instead..." She trailed as Optimus walked in.

Locking optics with him, Lumina mouthed 'Help me' and she received a hearty chuckle as he came over.

"Hey Bulkhead, do you mind if I borrow Lumina for a moment? I need her help with something."

"Uh, sure boss bot..."

"Thanks" The two left the living room and went outside.

"I owe you one Optimus. I thought I was gonna go berserk."

"Yeah..." As Optimuse hesitated, Lumina stopped suddenly, noticing. It wasn't like him to act like this unless there was something big on his processor.

"Optimus, is there something you want to talk about or maybe ask?"

"W-what?! What would make you say that?" he answered rather defensively.

Lumina fidgeted slightly at his abrupt response. "I don't know, you just seem...stressed, that's all."

She watched Prime's nervous mannerisms as she could tell he was thinking about something. But what? Lumina was concerned now and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Optimus-" She stopped as Prime turned slightly looking behind her.

"Oh, what now?" Lumina thought as she turned.

It was Prowl sitting with Lightrunner near the old water tower. They seemed to be watching with silent amusement while Optimus frowned in discomfort.

Lightrunner laughed and called, "Go on!!! Say it already!!!"

Lumina felt confused by her friend's words.

"Say what?" she murmured.

The sun yellow mech looked at Optimus and said again, "If you don't I'll tell her myself." The response she got was a panicked look which she couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell me what?" Lumina questioned angrily.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all. I, uh, gotta go take care of something, I'll see ya around Lumina," Optimus jabbered and turned and slipped away.

"Optimus!!!!....wait..."

* * *

Sighing in frustration, Prime punched the wall and broke through the cement.

"I can't believe I froze up like that! Some brave leader I am...I can face down decepticons and not freeze, but when I try to tell her how I feel...I-I just...*sigh*. What do I do? What could I even say?"

Sitting down at his makeshift desk, the young red and blue mech thought about different ways. The only thing that came to mind were three simple words. So easy to say when you didn't mean it and so hard when you did. Even as he thought them, Optimus felt numb, the words refusing to come out even when he tried without Lumina there.

"Ugh, this is going to be so much harder than I thought it would be..."

* * *

Lumina, still standing where she was, crossed her arms and replayed the scene in her mind. It didn't make sense, other than Optimus supposedly wanting to tell her something, something important. What was it though? Heading in, she sought out Ratchet. Maybe he knew something since he talked with Optimus about things.

Seeing that the medbay was open, she went in and approached from behind.

"What do you want kid?" The old medabot turned around, running another self diagnostic. "I'm busy so make it quick."

"Um, Ratchet, do you know what's wrong with Optimus? He's been acting 'funny' and I'm worried."

Ratchet nearly gave away what he had been thinking about when she said this.

"_No...She couldn't have caught on this early...did she?_" he thought.


	23. Sparkmates to be?

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Ratchet stood with the waiting femme. The panicking medic searched his processor for an answer but none came to mind. The mech's blue optics flickered over to Lumina, who lightly tapped her fingers on the medtable, becoming agitated with Ratchet's disregard of her question.

"Listen, if you won't tell me, I'll just go ask Prowl and Lightrunner. They seem to know what's going on around here," she said and motioned towards the door. "Well?"

"Prime is just...how do I put this?....ah yes...Prime just has a lot on his mind right now and is trying to get it sorted out. The only thing he needs right now is time," the medabot explained.

Feeling satisfied with his answer, Ratchet ushered Lumina to the door not expecting to find Lightrunner standing on the other side.

"Nice save, doc bot, but I'll take it from here," the yellow mech said and took her friend by the arm and led her away.

Ratchet as the two young bots left and he mumbled, "Oh that can't be good..."

Prowl sat on the makeshift sofa shaking his head. Bumblebee, next to Prowl stared in confusion and then looked back and forth between his friends, "Do I wanna know?"

"Let's just say: Lightrunner can't seem to mind her own business," Prowl sighed. "Prime has his hands full enough as it is, he doesn't need this.

"Need what?" Bee questioned, out of the loop as usual.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Lumina gasped.

Lightunner nodded and smiled, "It's really obvious he's trying to say he love's you"

The femme continued driving and nearly running into the driver ahead.

"You still haven't learned how to drive properly, have you?"

"What? I can't help it!!! I get about halfway through and then I go into stasis lock!"

"Whatever. Anyways, are you even sure this is the real thing or something you heard from Sari?"

If it were possible in car mode, Lightrunner would look hurt, "Would I ever tell you something and not be sure about it?"

She paused, then finished, "Don't answer that..." This earned an audible laugh from Lumina.

Back at the plant, a frustrated Prime sat on the edge of his berth, unsure of what to do next. Scenarios kept running through his processor and none of them were what he wanted.

"Maybe something romantic. Like a walk in the park or a candlelit dinner? Where the frag am I going with this?! I have been watching way too many soap operas with Bulkhead. I'm a moron when it comes to this romance stuff, maybe Prowl can help..."

Rising, Optimus went to the door, but was surprised to find the one and only ninja bot at it.

"Prowl, is there something I can do for you?" Prime asked.

The black and gold mech shook his head, "It's you who needs help and I know why. What can I do?"

As the femmes pulled into the empty lot of the Autobot base, Prowl was outside with Optimus, who fidgeted with something behind his back.

"Hey," Lumina said, blushing lightly, knowing the truth.

"Um, hi...Lumina, will you-" he hesitated, and glanced over seeing his teammates.

"A little privacy please?" the red and blue mech pleaded to them.

"OH!!! Uh, let's give them some space guys," Lightrunner beamed and pushed Prowl inside. She then grabbed a peeking Bumblebee and Sari from the window and shut the blind.

"Here, this is for you," Prime said and handed a hand welded rose to her.

"For me? Optimus you shouldn't have" she smiled and took it, being careful not to bend the iron petals.

"Not being an artist myself, I had Bulkhead make it. He outdid himself, but he really didn't have to paint it red..." "

I love it and that's all that matters" The silver femme hugged the autobot commander and mentioned, "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh that, yeah..."

Getting down on one knee, Optimus took Lumina's hand in his and began, "Lumina, ever since the day I met, you, I knew there was something different about you. The way you acted, the way you looked...the way your optics sparkled when you were in a good mood. From then on, nothing ever seemed the same, and I'm glad that happened."

The whole time, a smile grew on Lumina's face as she heard him say this.

"What I'm trying to say is that, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to show you how I feel, so....I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of being my sparkmate?"

"Oh Optimus, I love you too and I yes...I would be honored to be your bonded"

Overjoyed at the news, Optimus rose and scooped Lumina up in his arms and smiled warmly. The two went into the base to announce the big news.


	24. Getting Ready

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lightrunner shrieked when she heard the news. "It's about fraggin time he did!"

Lumina smiled widely as her yellow friend jumped about, face beaming with light.

Suddenly she stopped, dead quiet as a thought struck her, "You got to let me plan the big ceremony!"

Lumina was taken aback by the exuberance, but agreed.

"YAY!!!!" the sun yellow femme giggled.

* * *

Trying to mediate in his room, Prowl overheard the entire conversation and couldn't help but be intrigued by what was going on. Rising, the ninja bot peered out the door to see an Optimus speaking with Ratchet and Bumblebee loomed not to far off, obviously eavesdropping again. Emerging from the room completely, Prowl join Prime and Ratchet to inquire what was going on. As he approached more of the conversation became clear.

".....uo and her finally?" Ratchet asked.

Prime nodded, seeing the ninja coming from behind.

"What's happening?" Prowl asked, confused.

"Lumina and I are, as the humans put it, getting married"

News like that was even enough of a surprise to knock Prowl off his guard.

* * *

"So how exactly are we gonna do this?" Lumina asked as Lightunner paced the floors thinking.

"Well I've seen alot of these earth movies with Bulkhead and the humans seem to do this thing called "marriage" and it's alot like what robots do, only without all the fru-fru clothing" she explained.

Finished pacing, she tapped her foot in thought, "We could do one similar to it...how's that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful, but I need to run it past Optimus first," Lumina answered, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "It's his wedding to ya know"

The two giggled as the thought drifted.

* * *

"Hmm...it seems like a good idea" Optimus decided upon hearing Lightrunner's idea. "I don't know much about them though, so please don't go overboard with this Lightrunner"

She unleashed a huge grin, nodding an unassuring yes. Lumina stood off to the side shaking her head when the yellow mech grabbed her arm and the two left Optimus to himself.

"Oh my gosh, there's so much to do if we're gonna get this just right. We have to pick a location, decorations, guests, food (if there's organics present), the reception, and..."

A sly smile appeared much to the chagrin of Lumina. "And most importantly, we can't forget the honeymoon"

The sun yellow femme laughed heartily seeing the look on Lumina's face.

* * *

So the events went as planned: invitations were sent to organics and robots alike, the mayor, being kind, let the autobots use the park as the wedding site and decoration was soon underway. Lightrunner was a blurr as she zoomed back and forth showing the humans what to do and to keep Bumblebee away from the site. The others were set about to help as well, while Prowl unwillingly was used as a ribbon holder for Lightrunner's use. While most of them were distracted, Lumina took her chance to sneak off for a much needed recharge. She thought that no one had seen her, but she was mistaken as a familiar figure followed close behind.

"I should have never agreed to letting Lightrunner do this," she sighed inwardly, standing in the wide center of the autobot base.

The silver femme was oblivious to someone approaching from behind and was startled when a hand fell on her shoulder. Lumina grabbed the arm of the person and flipped them over herself and onto their back.

"Who are you and wha-?!" She stopped short seeing who she had flipped over.

The red and blue mech groaned slightly as he picked himself up.

"Optimus, I am so sorry, I didn't kno-"

"It's alright Lumina," he chuckled. "No damage, but now I know better then to sneak up on you"

He got closer and wrapped his arms around the femme's frame. "You ok?"

Lumina nodded, seeming to melt in his arms. "Just exhausted from everything, but with you I feel refreshed"

Optimus smiled that same gentle smile that always sent her processor spinning. "Still though, I can't have you collapsing on our big day because of energon failure, so it's off to bed with you"

He walked with Lumina to her room and they parted at the door. "Thanks Optimus..."

* * *

Just as the door slid shut and Optimus returned to the activities outside, a seemingly nonchalant robot dog wandered off the scene to where a waiting stereo rested outside an abandoned building.

"Good work Soundwave, now return to base," a malicious voice resonated from some hidden speaker within the stereo.


	25. Taken

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

"I can't do it Lightrunner. I'm so nervous I think I could go into stasis lock any nanoclick," Lumina muttered, sitting on the stone sofa of the autobot base.

"Hold on Lumina, you can't just leave him at the altar," Lightrunner responded, "You've got to pull through and do what you were destined to do: be bonded with Optimus!"

The yellow femme's reassuring words did little to confort her, but making up her mind, Lumina raise her head and said, "I'm ready..."

Lightrunner smiled deeply and stood, "Then let's get going, we're late enough as it is"

* * *

Optimus shifted nervoulsy from foot to foot as the seconds ticked by. The guests were getting restless and Lumina was a no-show so far. One thing ran through Prime's mind: _will she come?_ As he exchanged a silent glance with Ratchet, two engine roars could be heard coming down the road as a rider less sun yellow Suzuki zipped around the block corner, followed by a familiar silver Ferrari. Optimus' face lit up immediately and he failed to notice his spark skip a beat at the thought of what was to come. Lightrunner was the first to transform and take her place among the other autobots standing near the fountain centerpiece. Expectant eyes watched as Lumina proceeded down the aisle slowly, her amber optics reaching the red and blue mech she was soon to be bonded with. Suddenly overcome with new confidence, she hastened her step, nearing the end of the walkway in four strides at length.

The two autobots stood face to face as Ratchet prepared to cite the ancient vows of the bonding ritual.

"Are you alright?" Optimus whispered, gripping Lumina's servo softly.

"Yes, it was some pre-wedding jitters so to speak. I'm better now," she spoke quietly.

"Good because if you didn't come, I was going to come to you if I had to," he grinned, making Lumina giggle slightly.

"Oh Optimus, nothing could possibly ruin this day for me."

As the two kept their gazes locked on each other, Ratchet just began to speak. As he finished the very first line, a rocket blast thundered across the pavement and another one followed suit, only amongst the guests, sending organics and robots alike scattering for cover. The earth trembled beneath them as Lumina grasped onto Optimus.

"What's going on?!" she shouted above the turmoil and screams. Looking around desperately, her advanced optics couldn't pierce the smoke, but her hearing sensors picked up on the faint sounds of rotor blades.

"Optimus, it's the decep-" but her voice was cut short as another rocket blast separated the two.

All that could be heard was the pained scream of Lumina as she was blown back and away from her bonded.

As the smoke began to clear, four figures emerged from the black: Megatron, Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Blackarachnia. The screaming died down to a hushed murmur as the decepticons stood their ground among the rubble.

Spotting Prime, Megatron smiled darkly, "You know, it's quite rude to not have invited us, isn't that right Lugnut?"

Immediately the hulking monstrosity fired more rockets into the park, where the ground spurted up in a geyser of rock and flames as a sign of agreement. Optimus managed to scramble to his feet in time to deflect Megatron's blade with his energon axe. Sparks flickered along the metallic blade.

"Perhaps you'd like to apologize," he smirked, obviously having no strain on his grip.

The red and blue bot struggled to push the decepticon back, but was ambushed from behind by Blitzwing's pyro attacks. Grimacing in pain, he gave no edge and pushed harder, managing to gain some ground.

"What do you want Megatron?!" Prime demanded.

"Only the satisfaction of making you suffer!"

"What?! What do you mean by that?"

"I mean this: Blackarachnia!!!"

Much to Optimus' horror, Lumina came skidding on her back towards them, dents and scrapes in her armor. She lept up to defend herself against the barrage of the spider con's rapid attacks. Not having time to grab her blaster, the silver femme was forced to jump back then defend.

"Other than the allspark, this is your one true weakness Prime!" Megatron hissed.

Blackarachnia fired a jet of web which pinned Lumina's arms to her sides, "I am so going to enjoy this."

With viper-like speed, the con rammed her heel into the side of Lumina's head, followed by a swift dropkick to the chest, crushing Lumina's armor beneath. The autobot stumbled backwards still wrenching violently to free her arms, but she was forced to jump back as Blackarachnia rushed her. With one last tug, Lumina was free, blaster pointed and shooting. The two went back and forth in a hypnotic dance like that of any other as Optimus' strength waned slightly.

"Tired yet?" Megatron questioned and took the iniative, shoving back.

The autobot leader grunted in frustration as his feet slid across the turf with a groaning metallic sound.

"You see Prime, you are weak, I am strong. I do not let petty feelings such as love weigh me down, that is why you lose!"

Optimus doubled over in pain as Megatron's knee connected with his abdomen, followed by a new wave of pain as the very blade he sought to deflect dug into his right shoulder at the joint.

"It's pointless to fight on," Megatron voiced malevolently. "These feelings will be your end"

"You're wrong Megatron! These feelings don't make me weak, they make me stronger! And that is something you decepticons will never understand!"

With a metal-crunching blow, Optimus' fist plummeted into Megatron's side and he managed to rise to one knee, his servos on the hilt of the decepticon's deadly sword. Getting a firm grip, Prime pulled it right out, trying not to sever any important wires while holding back a pain-spurred yell. Energon leaked from the open wound, but he paid no mind as he charged the con leader with the very sword that once called for his doom. Megatron shook off the blow and rushed the oncoming bot, moving at the last minute and dodging the death strike completely. As Optimus screeched to a halt, he lost his footing trying to turn around in time to avoid a hot blast of plasma to the back. Thrown forward by the momentum, he cried out in agony as another shot plastered his back melting the first layer of his armor.

Getting in a hard left hook, Lumina knocked Blackarachnia on her can, followed by a finishing scissor kick, rendering the decepticon offline temporarily. Feeling her spark seem to split in two, Lumina's audio perceptors heard Optimus' scream like a bell. Her optics widened on fear as a white hot plasma bolt barreled his way. It struck home once again as her bonded struggled to rise.

"No! Get away from him!" she shouted and charged forward, blind with rage.

Megatron, expecting this, waited for the onslaught, a mysterious object hidden in his servo.

As the silver femme neared, she heard someone shout to her, "LUMINA!!!!! IT'S A TRAP!!! STOP!!!!"

But she had no time to being at full sprinting speed towards Megatron. Within his reach now, the decepticon found her arm and pulled her forward followed by a sting slap to Lumina's exposed neck. She land amongst the debris of the now destroyed fountain, inner systems flashing red with an all system failure.

"Aughhh!!! What's going on?!" she screamed, joints locking up.

An electrical surge pulsated through her entire frame, her spark being overworked.

"Ugh! Someone-aughhh!!!!!" Lumina lurched in pain, as her spark seemed to go into a robotic version of a heart attack.

With one final attempt to reach her neck, the very air around her seem to crackle in electricity as a final burst scrambled her circuits. Optimus gasped in shock as an unearthly wail pierced his very core and then dead silence.

The very essence of time seemed to slow down as Optimus seeked out the source of the sound. Finding it, he went stark still as Lumina's body fell forward slowly, as if in a fluid motion. As he finally found his voice, it was too late. Megatron stood over the still femme and a deathly gleam came into his optics.

"Wha-what did you do to h-her?!" he groaned, on his knees at this point.

Reaching down, the con peeled something off Lumina's neck.

"This," he gestured to, "is an EMP Patch, a weapon specially modified to bring down autobots in the most painful way, but not necessarily kill them. Worked like a charm, didn't it?"

He turned to Optimus and approached him painfully slow. "I'll leave you with this last thing to live on: how do you expect to protect your bonded if you cannot protect yourself? Until you are able to do so, she will be mine, whether by her choice or force, either works."

Megatron's chilling words echoed in Optimus' processor as his systems began to shut down from lack of energon: _how do I protect her if I can't even protect myself?_


	26. Protect her

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

_"How do I protect her if I can't protect myself?!"_

This very phrase ran through Optimus's mind as he faded in and out of consciousness, unaware of everything but that. He could feel movement and caught the faintest sound of sirens ringing. One name lingered on his lips as he failed to find the voice to speak it. His very being felt heavy as he was on the verge of a system overload, but all he did was repeat the same words.

"Optimus! Can you hear me?" a faraway voice called.

Other than that one noise, Prime was completely disconnected from reality except a lone memory that kept him from going offline.

_"Optimus, come back to me! Come back to me now..."_ a soft voice whispered.

_"Are you going to leave me?"_ she asked again.

Optimus tried to respond, but no voice came, so all he could do was mouth the word "no".

_"Follow my voice and come back to me..."_

As the voice faded, a figure started to shape in the blackness and soon took a transparent silver tinge to it, _"I need you Optimus...why would you abandon me in my time of need?"_

Again, he struggled to object, but she hushed him with a shake of her ghostly head.

_"If you say no, then come back! It's time to wake up...wake up...wake up..."_

"Wake up!!!" someone wept again, desperation in the high-pitched tone.

Optimus' optics flickered to life, out of focus so that the room and its occupants were of hazy colors. A loud beeping could be heard that synched up with the pulse of Prime's weak spark, but it grew stronger as he came back online, systems recharging. Craning his head up, Optimus saw at the side of the examination table, a blurry yellow figure stood. At first, Optimus thought it was Lightrunner, but as shapes began to become more defined, he could begin to tell the bot was smaller and was in fact Bumblebee. The young mech wept silently at his side at having presumed the worst. Two more figures came into view, one being Prowl with a comforting servo on the Bee's shoulder and Ratchet running more tests.

"Look!" someone gasped, seeing the spark monitor beeping steadily. "He's gonna be ok!"

At the news, Bumblebee's face shot up happily to see.

"Quick, he's coming to!" Bulkhead cheered and scooted closely to see at the foot of the table.

Optimus blinked a few times, finally sensing a dull thudding in his processor. The sounds and bright colors were somewhat overwhelming as his senses came fully online.

"Ratchet?" he strained.

"Yeah Prime?"

"What's going on? Where am I?"

Ratchet chuckled dryly at the bots questioning. "You're back at the medlab. We thought we might have lost you back there, but we knew you'd pull through"

"Some less than others," Lightrunner joked, patting Bumblebee on the head.

Optimus took a head count and his pulse hitched, which the monitor happened to catch.

"Optimus, are you alright?!" Bumblebee panicked.

Falling into a deep sense of grieving, he didn't have it in him to answer, much to the chagrin of the young bot. Ratchet immediately picked up on the signs and motioned for the others to leave and Prowl and Lightrunner had to drag Bumblebee out by force.

"Prime, I'm sorry," he sighed. "They were gone by the time we got to you."

The medabot watched in sorrow as Optimus groaned in agony while trying to sit up, the wounds still fresh from the fight. Finally in a sitting position, the red and blue mech buried his face into his servos.

"GAH! How am I supposed to protect her when I can't even protect myself?!" he bellowed, his entire frame quaking. "He took her and it's all my fault!!!"

Leaning forward, his sides heaved in despair as he wept angrily. Ratchet could do nothing but watch as his leader let out all the frustration. When Optimus could go on no longer, he merely stayed there, sinking into a state of misery.

"I should have done something," he whispered hoarsely, talking to himself more than to the medabot.

Outside the doors, Lightrunner listened to the conversation and lept backwards when Optimus had shouted, the others too had jumped at his raised voice.

"He's really beating himself up for this," Prowl muttered. Bumblebee's optics quivered as he stayed quiet next to Bulkhead. Unbeknownst to them all, Lightrunner continued listening, a silent anger starting to boil over.

"Hey Light, maybe you should give the bot some privacy," Prowl suggested, coming towards her.

"No," she answered.

"What?"

"I said NO!" And with that she burst into the medbay, startling Ratchet and Optimus.

"I can't **_believe_** you!" she shouted at Prime. "You're sitting her beating yourself up over something that isn't your fault and Lumina's out there somewhere needing you!!!!! Just suck it up and go save her! That's what you're supposed to do if you're bonded is in danger: not mope about and wait to see what **_HAPPENS_**!!!!!!!"

All the other autobots listened in shock as the femme stood there, optics blazing. Her harsh words were like a slap to the face for Optimus as they sunk in. Here he was, grieving over his bonded who could likely be alive this very moment and needed him more than ever.

Silence reigned supreme as everyone waited for what Optimus would do. Putting together his shattered thoughts, Prime lowered his head, "You're right..."

"You bet your sorry aft I am!" Lightrunner snorted.

"I'm feeling sorry for myself when Lumina is the one I should be thinking about..."

He looked up and gave everyone a firm stare. "Which means that it's time to roll out and go get her!"

_"Hold on Lumina! I'm coming!"_


	27. Autobot or Decepticon? Take your pick

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

"Let me go!" a lone voice cried out from an imprisoned figure.

Behind the bars, Lumina peered out in forlorn silence as no words reached beyond her cell. Growing frustrated more and more by the minute, she could feel the primal instincts of her animal mode start to kick in. A guttural growl erupted suddenly from with Lumina and she stumbled back in fear.

"No...I have to fight it. I can't become a monster...!"

Sinking low to the ground, she wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed them to her torso. "What do I do?"

Watching from the shadows, Megatron glowered at this speech.

Forming a plan quickly in his processor, he revealed himself to the femme, "I have a way to end your suffering once and for all, which is if you'll even think of taking the deal."

His dark voice made Lumina cringe back, but she stood and growled at him, "I would never strike a deal with a decepticon!"

"Oh is that so? Then rust in this cell for all I care. There are, in fact, other ways to change your mind."

His evil gaze remained longer than Lumina could stand and she looked away. "Do what you want; even though I have nothing left, I will never join you..."

* * *

"Shockwave, is everything prepared for the operation?" Megatron inquired, returning to the decepticon base medbay.

"Yes sir, preparations are in order. I am ready to begin when you give the command," he reported in his same cool metallic voice.

"Good...Lugnut: fetch the autobot and bring her to me at once."

As Lugnut disappeared, screams of anger and protest followed soon enough as the decepticon dragged Lumina in and had her strapped down to the operating table. Instincts acting even more, Lumina howled in rage, managing to land a kick to Shockwave's side.

"Let me go you piece of tin!"

Grabbing her free servos, Shockwave buckled them down further until Lumina was completely immobile. "Awaiting your orders sir," he hissed, looking at Lumina with hatred.

"What are you going to do to me?!" she persisted to ask.

"Just a simple reprogram procedure that can go two ways: you comply and we can make it as painless as possible or you defy and I make sure Shockwave uses no sedatives to numb the pain. Once complete, you will be bound to the decepticons without any say in turning back," Megatron explained, leaning over her slightly. "What will your decision be?"

Lumina stopped thrashing and her processor raced in jumbled thoughts. _"If I take the deal, then no more pain...no! I can't abandon my friends. I can't abandon Optimus. I have to fight!" _

Closing her optics for a minute to steady her spark, Lumina's eyes flashed open and she said, "You can take your offer and shove it up your tailpipe, decepticon scum!"

The decepticon leader sighed angrily and gestured for Shockwave to begin. "I had a feeling that would be your answer, so prepare to feel the full wrath of a decepticon reprogramming."

The laser scalpel Shockwave held flare to life as he bent over Lumina's spark chamber.

The first incision sent a wave of fire burning through her chest as Lumina started to struggle more. Her optics watched the glittering blade as it slowly corroded a small portion of her armor one layer at a time until the proper components were exposed. Shockwave reached behind and brought out a syringe with dark purple fluids within it. At this point, the pain of the open incision was insane and when Shockwave injected the serum directly into one of the main wires within, the decepticon code began to spread, eliminating all autobot firewalls and replacing them one by one.

"No! Stop, stop, stop!!!!" she cried, her optics starting to glaze over in an eerie purple.

Her cries turned to wails and then screaming as she fought against the control, but she could feel her free will slip away one fractal code at a time until...Lumina's entire body went limp, her spark rate on the monitor flat-lining.

Megatron sensed something was amiss and confronted Shockwave, "What's happened here? Why is she offline?!"

"I don't know sir! Everything was going as planned when she just-" He stopped short seeing Lumina's optics open, both a deep violet color. "Lord Megatron, look!"

The decepticon turned and saw the disturbing sight. "Blitzwing, unshackle the femme and get her to her feet."

The triple-changer did what he was told to do and was surprised that Lumina was able to stand on her own.

"You there, autobot: For whom do you serve?" Megatron tested.

Lumina was silent at first, then raised a fist and crossed it over her chest plate, "You, my lord". Her voice sounded hollow as if the very essence of her life had been deleted itself.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Optimus's face contorted in discomfort as Ratchet ran a quick patch up job, so they could all get going.

"Ratchet, ow, something's not right..." Prime began, "The bond I have with Lumina is strong, but it feels like she's disappeared."

The medabot listened keenly, but said not a word as he sealed up the last gash. "I feel as if it's too late for some reason, but that doesn't matter, we have to hurry." Optimus rose with a little effort and joined the others in the living room.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" he ordered and everyone complied, soon six rider less vehicles were making tracks for the decepticon headquarters.

They arrived under the cover of night and Prowl was the first to move in, securing the perimeter. Lightrunner followed establishing a decent distraction Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead to sneak in. Things were going as planned when several explosions erupted in the deep of the mines and Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Megatron stood waiting for the ambush.

"Pathetic autobots, quite predictable. But this time, you're in for quite a treat," he chuckled and snapped his fingers. "Lumina, come out why don't you?"

Soon the femme appeared by his side and her deadly gaze never left Optimus.

"It's time to die, autobot," she voiced and pointed her blaster at the bot she once called her bonded. As she rested her finger on the trigger, her optics flashed yellow once, and then resumed their new deep violet color.


	28. Monster

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AND I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS/SONG INVOLVED IN THIS SONGFIC CHAPTER**

_**The secret side of me**__**  
**__**I never let you see**__**  
**__**I keep it caged but I can't control it **__**  
**__**So stay away from me **__**  
**__**The beast is ugly **__**  
**__**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

They two opposing sides faced each other down, Optimus too stunned to move and Lumina waiting to fire.

"Why do you hesitate autobot?" Megatron cackled, "Don't want to hurt your bonded?"

His evil taunting brought Prime back to the reality of the situation. Looking at the silver femme, he made note of her changed personality. The eyes are what scared him most. So dark, so dangerous, and so far from the gentle yellow he remembered. They seemed to pierce him to the core the way she glared at him with the hatred of a thousand decepticons.

"Is this even possible Ratchet?" he asked the medabot feebly.

"I'm afraid so and the worse news is that we haven't been able to find a cure for the decepticon code."

The old bot fell silent as Optimus contemplated his words. "Then we have no other choice?" the leader asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Making up his mind, Optimus drew his energon axe and as his face plate slipped over his mouth, he whispered, "Forgive me..."

_**It's scratchin on the walls**__**  
**__**In the closet, in the halls**__**  
**__**It comes awake and I can't control it**__**  
**__**Hidin under the bed**__**  
**__**In my body, in my head**__**  
**__**Why won't somebody come and save me from this **__**  
**__**Make it end**_

Finger on the trigger, Lumina rushed Optimus with a surprising burst of speed, taking the autobot by surprise. Making an arch, she struck from behind with a heavy jab to his knee joint. Optimus dodged and swung with the axe, missing her by a small margin. She turned round and charged again blaster firing and Optimus deflected every shot. Growing frustrated, Lumina dropped the gun and resorted to hand-to-hand combat, her fingers extending in a claw-like manner. With a howl of rage, she was on Prime in a nanosecond, claws ripping into his shoulder. Grunting in pain, he pulled her off and flung the femme aside.

"Ratchet, get the others and hurry. We've got to get her under control and out of here!"

The medabot took his leave and rushed to help his teammates. Looking back, Lumina was in a feral position, leaning forward with an animal-like quality, while her violet eyes flashed in warning.

**_I feel it deep within_**_**  
**_**_It's just beneath the skin_**_**  
**_**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**_**  
**_**_I hate what i've become_**_**  
**_**_The nightmare's just begun_**_**  
**_**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**_**  
**_**_I feel it deep within_**_**  
**_**_It's just beneath the skin_**_**  
**_**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**_**  
**_**_I, I feel like a monster_**_**  
**_**_I, I feel like a monster_**

For a moment, the battle paused as Lumina took a step forward and froze in her tracks, eyes returning to amber yellow then violet. It seemed as if there was another battle taking place within her.

_"__**Hehe, you know you want to rip his spark out, why not just do it**__?" _a darker version of Lumina said to her in her mind.

"No, I-I can't. I l-love Optimus...ugh..." she said back.

_"__**Yes, but what makes you so sure he loves you? If he does, why is he attacking? Explain that, little autobot,**__" _the voice cackled.

"I-I don't know! Stop it! G-get out of my head!" Lumina shouted back.

As the tirade went on, all Optimus could do was listen as his bonded fought with herself. What could he do?

_"__**Do it! Kill Optimus Prime**__!" _the voice commanded and wrenched back the control and Lumina's eyes returned the violet color.

She growled again, springing back into the fight, making up Prime's mind for him. Her claws connected with his axe, sparks flying. "Die! Die! Die!" she screamed, all sense of logic gone, now replaced by pure, ravenous instinct.

**_My secret side I keep_**_**  
**_**_Hid under lock and key_**_**  
**_**_I keep it caged but I can't control it _**_**  
**_**_Cause if I let him out_**_**  
**_**_He'll tear me up, break me down_**_**  
**_**_Why won't somebody come and save me from this _**_**  
**_**_Make it end_**

Optimus, having no choice, fought back harder and managed to land a few blows, but they were never fatal. The autobot leader grew weary as Lumina's endless barrage beat him back.

"Lumina, stop!!" he tried again and again, but never got through. It wasn't until he had her pinned to a wall did he try again. "Lumina, please listen. It's me, Optimus. I don't want to hurt you. Come back to me, please. I can't got on without you and to see you like this, it just rips me to pieces. Please!"

The trapped femme struggled, her claws creating grooves in Optimus' arms. He held tighter and forced himself to not give up. At that moment, he closed his optics and didn't want to see her like this, but Lumina had stopped moving.

Daring to look, he saw her eyes had returned to their amber color again, "Optimus..."

"Lumina, I'm here! It's gonna be ok-"

"No...l-let got! It's a trap! Optimus...I can't fight it...hurry! Get away, I can't hol-"

Suddenly, the violet color returned and erupting from her very core was a powerful sonic burst which sent Optimus keeling backwards, processor screeching in agony.

The red and blue mech pressed his servos to his head in an attempt to stop the ringing, "Aughh!!!"

**_I feel it deep within_**_**  
**_**_It's just beneath the skin_**_**  
**_**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**_**  
**_**_I hate what i've become_**_**  
**_**_The nightmare's just begun_**_**  
**_**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**_**  
**_**_I feel it deep within_**_**  
**_**_It's just beneath the skin_**_**  
**_**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**_**  
**_**_I, I feel like a monster_**_**  
**_**_I, I feel like a monster_**

Shaking, Lumina screamed as she fought for control of her body. "Let me go!!!" she cried. "No more!"

_"It's __**too late for that! You're a monster and you know it! Now finish it**_," her decepticon voiced hissed.

"No no no!!!! I won't do it!" Her entire body rocked forward in pain, clawed hand digging into the sides of her face, "Get out of my head!!!!"

Shrieking, she jerked backwards, back arched and the inner battle began. Her eyes glazed over part amber, part violet, each fighting for control.

_"__**ENOUGH!**__"_ the dark Lumina screeched and all bodily functions ceased. _"__**For this mutiny, you shall watch as I annihilate Optimus with your hands**__!"_

Having no control, but aware of everything she did, Lumina staggered forward. She halted in front of her blaster.

_"__**Pick it up...**__"_

"No, oh no, I beg of you, please no!" she pleaded.

_"__**Do it**__!" _

With a trembling hand, she retrieved the blaster and began to draw near to a disoriented Optimus. When she was close enough, Prime looked up and his gaze was met by the barrel of the quivering blaster.

**_Its hidin in the dark_**_**  
**_**_Its teeth are razor sharp_**_**  
**_**_There's no escape for me_**_**  
**_**_It wants my soul it wants my heart_**

"Lumina," Optimus whispered.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I can't control myself, please...just run!" Lumina wept.

"You know I can't do that."

Ignoring the ringing, Prime stood and drew close, so much in fact that the blaster was all that separated them.

"Please don't do it...she'll make me shoot you and at this range..."

"I'm not going anywhere," he stated firmly and pressed the blaster to his chest. "I know you have the strength to fight this, all you need now is a push in the right direction."

_"__**Pull the trigger! Pull it now!**__"_

Lumina's hand shook violently as her finger drew near.

"No no no no no...stop stop stop stop!!!!" she sobbed.

Optics closed, Optimus waited, holding Lumina by the arms as she cried and begged, but the audible click was all he needed to hear as it fired.

"**NO!!!!!!!!!"**

_**No one can hear me scream**__**  
**__**Maybe its just a dream**__**  
**__**Or maybe its inside of me**__**  
**__**Stop this monster **_

The high-pitched scream was heard by all. Autobots and Decepticons gathered into the base to see what had happened. Before their optics, sat Lumina holding Optimus in her arms.

She rocked back and forth, weeping tremendously, "No, no! What have I done?! Optimus, don't die please, I'm so sorry!"

Feeling a hand on face, she opened her eyes and he laid there gazing at her warmly, "I never blamed you..."

His voice was weak from lack of energon and the hole created by the blaster in his chest sparked from broken metal and severed wire. Deep within the puncture, a faint light pulsed slowly.

"Don't say that Optimus, oh by the allspark, please don't go!" she cried again. "Why did you do it?! Why?! You should have finished me for the monster I am!"

"I didn't because I love you and you are not a monster..."

"But-"

Optimus shushed her again. "It doesn't matter now, promise me you'll finish what we started," he muttered again.

"Optimus-"

"Promise me"

On the verge of hysteria, she nodded. Optimus smiled again and closed his optics slowly. After a while, he didn't speak or move and the servo on her face fell away slowly.

"Optimus?!" she breathed sharply.

Feeling the body grow heavy in her arms. Lowering Prime to the ground, he looked almost at peace.

Standing, Lumina emitted a slow snarl and turned to a silent Megatron, "**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!**"

_**I feel it deep within**__**  
**__**It's just beneath the skin**__**  
**__**I must confess that I (feel like a monster)**__**  
**__**I hate what i've become**__**  
**__**The nightmare's just begun**__**  
**__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**__**  
**__**I feel it deep within**__**  
**__**It's just beneath the skin**__**  
**__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**__**  
**__**I've gotta lose control**__**  
**__**It's something radical**__**  
**__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Bent on revenge, she shouted, "Autobots, cover your audio perceptors!"

They all did in haste, knowing what was to come. Rearing back her head, Lumina bellowed out the most powerful sonic burst she had. Pained screams came from the decepticons, and one by one they fell, unconscious, all except Megatron.

"It's time to end this, you demon!"

Disappearing in a nanoclick and reappeared beside Megatron with blinding speed, claws extended. "You will suffer as I have suffered!!!!!"

Her hands dug into his armor and tore away his plasma cannon and when the decepticon leader tried to defend himself with his swords, she shattered them like glass.

"No more running, no more hiding!!! You have nowhere to go, no one to help you Megatron!"

She had her servos around him now and began to tear each parts away with as much violence as possible. Not satisfied enough with the damage she had wreaked on the decepticon, Lumina reclaimed her blaster.

"Now you will know what it feels like!"

She aimed and pulled the trigger, white hot plasma, burrowing through Megatron's shoulder and she went in a bee line for his spark, plasma buring through at each shot, getting closer and closer.

"This is what it feels like to have your spark ripped in two while watching your bonded die in your arms!!!"

She fired again and the plasma felt scorching hot as it connected.

_**I, I feel like a monster**__**  
**__**I, I feel like a monster**__**  
**__**I, I feel like a monster**__**  
**__**I, I feel like a monster **_

The barrel hovered over Megatron's weak spark now. She waited while Megatron writhed in pain.

"Finish me," he wheezed voice barely audible.

"Why? So you can have the pleasure of death? I don't think so..." Lumina threw the gun aside and leaned over him. "You're going to the Elite Guard and I will personally make sure that you rust in the most cramped cell I can find."

Optics flaring in anger, she struck hard against his head, offlining the con. She had her revenge, but it didn't fill the void. "Ratchet, run a repair job on them, then cuff em."

The medabot nodded and set to work as the others scrambled about the decepticon base.

"Prowl contact the Elite Guard and tell them what's happened. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, keep an eye on the prisoners."

Going over to where Optimus rested, Lumina slid onto her knees, grief finally hitting her.

Lightrunner kneeled down and rested a servo on her friend's back, "It's what he would have wanted and you kept your promise, now he can be in peace."

"Lightrunner, why is the right thing always so hard to do?" Lumina asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know," she answered.

Wrapping her arms around her friend in a comforting embrace, Lightrunner provided Lumina for a shoulder to cry on and the silver femme wept uncontrollably, mind reveling in her grief and pain while Lightrunner gripped her tightly.


	29. All Around Me

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AND I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS/SONG INVOLVED IN THIS SONGFIC CHAPTER**

* * *

_**My hands are searching for you **__**  
**__**My arms are outstretched towards you **__**  
**__**I feel you on my fingertips **__**  
**__**My tongue dances behind my lips for you **_

The autobot team, despite their injuries and weary bodies, stood silent as a weeping femme was held in the arms of her close friend. She mourned greatly for the lifeless body lying near her legs and the others could do no more for her but lend a soothing servo. The battle had been severe and the outcome had little sweetness in the victory. The largest autobot placed an oversized servo on the shoulder of his small yellow companion as the young bot cried to for the loss of their leader who had been like a father to him.

_**This fire rising through my being **__**  
**__**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you **_

Sighing, Lightrunner's gaze followed the length of Lumina's arm and discovered that the disgruntled femme still had a death grip on her bonded's still hand. Her cries of sorrow had dwindled to quiet breaths as the silver autobot became aware of everyone's stares and silent demeanors. Raising her saddened eyes Lumina looked over them, offering silent words. Lightrunner's loosened arms around Lumina as she watched her friend try to rise. Lumina was nearly upon her feet when she stumbled, but Lighrunner caught the femme in time.

"You're too weak to stand just yet," she said, supporting Lumina.

Prowl approached the two and offered another support which Lumina gratefully took. The trio walked slowly to the exit as the remaining autobots worked together to collect Prime.

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

With each step, Lumina's spark ached more, the pulse almost weak. Shutting her optics, she let the others guide her as she slipped into a state of emptiness, processor whirling to put the pieces together.

_"You shouldn't give up just yet,"_ a soft voice whispered, _"There may be a chance you can save what you lost..."_

"But how?" Lumina answered.

Suddenly, she sensed the walking had stopped and opening her eyes, her optics were met by the gaze's of her friends.

"Lumina, are you feeling alright?" Lightrunner questioned, voiced laced with concern.

"Yes, yes I am. I was merely thinking out loud is all," the silver femme said quickly as their slow pace picked up again.

_"There is but one way..." _the voice whispered within, _"What was once whole, must become two. What once was two, must become whole..."_

Lumina's mouth set into a firm line as she tried to figure out the riddle.

_**I can feel you all around me **__**  
**__**Thickening the air I'm breathing **__**  
**__**Holding on to what I'm feeling **__**  
**__**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Finally back at the base, Lumina was set about to resting in her room as her wounds healed.

"I don't understand, what does it mean?"

Growing more frustrated, she leaned forward, only to gasp in pain as her spark sped up in a sudden electrical shock. The femme cringed as her servo clutched at her chest.

"Why does it keep doing this...?!" She paused and her spark slowed down to a steady pulse and she laid back again.

_"You're in pain..."_

"You think?" Lumina answered, optics squinting when the shock returned.

_"There is not much time, if you are to both be restored..." _

"What do you mean?"

_"You ache to hear and feel him again and your spark is forfeit for those feelings of want..."_

The soft voice grew silent as Lumina held in a cry of pain. Just the thought of him not being there was enough to send her spark into a fit of shocks.

"What can I do?" the femme asked, body exhausted from the electricity.

_"What was once whole, must become two. What once was two, must become whole..." _the voice repeated. _"You must share what it is that causes you so much pain in order to restore life..."_

"Share? Do you mean-?!" Lumina stopped as another wave wracked her body in pain.

_"Do you know what you are to do?" _the voice returned.

"I'm not sure, but I'll do anything to have him hold me again..." Rising, Lumina slowly headed for the door, ignoring the pain each step inflicted.

_**My hands float up above me**__**  
**__**And you whisper you love me**__**  
**__**And I begin to fade**__**  
**__**Into our secret place**_

"Prowl?"

"What is it Lightrunner?" the ninja bot replied, eyeing the femme while wrapping an arm around her.

Lightrunner was unresponsive at first as she leaned against the dark frame of Prowl. "What will happen now?"

"I'm not all that sure. The Elite Guard is coming to collect the decepticons and even us, I suppose..."

His words did little to warm Lightrunner's mood. Blue optics roaming, she spotted Bumblebee leaning against the wall about to pass out from not recharging. Bulkhead had tried to get him to go to bed, but stopped when Bee had made a huge fuss over staying. The young bot just couldn't grasp what had happened.

"I feel sorry for him. Optimus was like a father to him and now..." she let the sentence trail off.

"I know, but with time he'll come to understand, though Bumblebee isn't the one I'm concerned for," Prowl said.

They both knew how Lumina was and both feared she wouldn't be able to get a grip of herself.

_**The music makes me sway**__**  
**__**The angels singing say we are alone with you**__**  
**__**I am alone and they are too with you**_

A small shriek echoed down the halls, alerting everyone.

"Lumina?! Lumina, what's wrong?!" Lightrunner shouted already to her feet and charging down the corridor.

Much to her chagrin, she found the silver friend on her knees in the hallway, servo gripping her chest.

"My spark...it hurts..." Lumina managed to say as Lightrunner lifted the other autobot to her feet.

"You should be resting, not moving-"

"Lightrunner, please. I have to see him..." Lumina's chilling words made the others pause.

Seconds passed by as Prowl was the first to break the silence. "Is that really a good idea?"

His question caught Lumina off guard.

"Yes, it is. I have-"

"No" Lightrunner whispered, "It's too soon for that. If you see him now, we don't know what it could do to your current mental state."

Her commanding tone hushed the rebuttal in Lumina as the yellow femme led her weak friend to the couch. Lumina sat down immediately, spark shocking her again. Prowl embraced Lightrunner in a half hug as they both took a seat, while Bumblebee and Bulkhead stood near the back.

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

"You can't see him, at least not right now," Lightrunner stated, placing a servo on Lumina's shoulder. The silver femme only shrugged off the kind gesture, face contorting in anguish and anger.

"You have to let me. If I don't-"

"What Lumina? What will happen?"

"If I don't, we could lose our chance to save him and even me...it's complicated, but I-"

"STOP IT!!!" Lightrunner shouted angrily. "Would you just listen to yourself?! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

The two femmes stared each other down as the others watched helplessly. Lumina began to stand, her entire frame quaked with the effort. Her optics shook with angry tears but she held them back as she went for the medbay.

"Lumina stop! Look what you're doing!"

But Lightrunner's words had no control over Lumina's legs as she reached the doors. "Ratchet! Open the door, please! I have to see him!"

_**I can feel you all around me**__**  
**__**Thickening the air I'm breathing**__**  
**__**Holding on to what I'm feeling**__**  
**__**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Lumina listened closely and could hear movement on the other side of the door. Soon it began to slide open and the silver femme could see plain as day her bonded lying motionless on the medical bed.

"Optimus...." Taking an unsteady step, her leg froze as did the rest of her body. Lumina struggled to move, but the commands went unheeded when a sharp pain stabbed through her entire being. Her mouth took the shape of a gasp but no sound came and another wave rocketed through her, more intense then the last. If she wasn't immobile, the femme would have doubled over in pain. A last wave came when time seemed to freeze before her optics in a sharp flux.

_"WHAT"S HAPPENING?!" _she mentally screamed.

Nearing panic, she noticed near the edges of her vision, colors and light began to blend together then fade into white.

_**And so I cry**__**  
**__**The light is white**__**  
**__**And I see you**_

Lightrunner was the first to notice something was wrong when Lumina had yet to move forward more.

"Ratchet, is she okay?"

The medabot was already at work, trying to diagnose what the problem was when he suddenly voiced, "She's gone catatonic!"

Prowl jumped up with Lightrunner and both ran to the side of their companion.

No matter what they did, Lumina remained unresponsive when Bumblebee managed to say, "Are her optics supposed to be that color?"

The question made everyone turn to see.

"Oh, primus..." Ratchet muttered.

Lumina's optics had gone from a brilliant yellow to pitch black with the faintest sparks of blue. As the autobots tried to comprehend the strange color, a bright flash lit the entire room and left the mechs seeing spots. Lightunner rushed to Optimus's bedside and found the source of the flash.

"Ratchet...come quickly...hurry!" she called. The medabot was at her side. "What is it?"

Lightrunner could only point to what she saw: Prime's eyes open and they shared the same eerie color as Lumina's.

_**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**_

By this time, the other's were too far away for Lumina to hear them or even come close to that. Blinking a few times, the femme found herself with a vast expanse of dark emptiness. Despite being mechanoid, even Lumina could tell it was below freezing, a strange quality that made it hard to move.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice ringing in the vacant spaces.

Taking a small step, the silver femme began to glide across the expanse, searching for any sign of life. Seeing nothing, Lumina curled her hands into fists as the darkness threatened to consume her and any light. Back turned, a voice seemed to call out to her from an unknown direction. The voice seemed so familiar but ghostlike at the same moment it was used. Following the source she found a lone grey path amidst blackened and dead trees.

"What kind of nightmare is this?" she whispered, floating along the path to where a single ray of light penetrated the shadows, creating the illusion of a glare.

Confused, she stopped and the voice returned, beckoning her towards what was not a glare, but an orb of pure light that pulsed every two seconds. Reaching out, her hands lingered over the orb, unsure of the after effects. Cringing in fear, the tips of her fingers grazed the surface and for a moment, her mind was flooded with memories. All were of her through the eyes of someone else.

"This is...." her voice failed her as realization hit.

**_I can feel you all around me_**_**  
**_**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**_**  
**_**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**_**  
**_**_Savoring this heart that's healing_**

"Ratchet , what's happening?!" a fearful Bumblebee asked, gripping onto Lightrunner's arms.

"I don't know kid. For once I really don't know..." the old bot replied looking at the shaking yellow bot.

"I do," Lightrunner sighed.

Everyone looked to the femme in confusion.

"Lumina is 'connecting' with Optimus, so to speak. It's an ancient ritual done back on our home world. It's when two love each other so much, they are able to connect their minds no matter how far apart they may be, even when one seems lost forever. If the connection is not made soon, we'll lose both of them."

Looking to Lumina, the sun yellow femme narrowed her optics in thought, secretly wishing her friend the best of luck.

**_Take my hand_**_**  
**_**_I give it to you_**_**  
**_**_Now you own me, all I am_**_**  
**_**_You said you would never leave me_**

Lumina stumbled back in surprise as the memories continued to play, overlapping one another. It was becoming to much as she fell to her knees, hands grasping at her head.

Soon the memories slowed down to a specific moment she knew all too well. It was of her only as an animal.

"No...I don't want to relive this, please stop!" she begged to no one in particular.

Having seen Optimus for herself on that day was enough to bear, but seeing herself as a bloodthirsty beast was what broke her strong hold. Pain burst from inside herself, threatening to end it once and for all. Lumina doubled over crying out all her frustrations in the pain.

"Why won't this stop?! Where are you?!" she cried again.

"I'm right here, love," a voice proclaimed.

At once, the pain died away and the final memories seeped out of her vision. Feeling a hand on hers, the silver femme was pulled into a loving embrace and the figure said, "I'm here and now you can be at peace again."

His voice was like to silk to her audio perceptors and she smiled in what had felt like a millennia.

**_I believe you_**_**  
**_**_I believe..._**

"Lumina," he sighed.

"Yes?"

"There's something you need to do"

"What's that?" she questioned, never bothering to look at his face.

Lumina felt an arm slip away from the embrace and she followed its path with a sidelong glance. The arm returned and in its grip, it held the pulsing orb.

"Take this with you," he whispered.

Her servo wrapped around his and the orb. "What am I to do with it?"

"You'll know when the time comes..." he smiled and hugged her harder, "Now, it's time to wake up.

"What?! No I can't! Not when I just found-"

"You have too, or we'll never be able to be together again."

His warm tone made every single rebuttal hers disappear. Lumina felt his hand on her face and it was directed towards his. His gentle blue eyes had the femme convinced everything would be alright and her lips met his in a goodbye kiss.

"Time to wake up now" he whispered and the two were engulfed in a white light.

**_I can feel you all around me_**_**  
**_**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**_**  
**_**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**_**  
**_**_Savoring this heart that's healed_**

Lightrunner paced back and forth as Prowl tired in vain to get her to calm down as Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee avoided the impatient femme.

"Gah, it's been an hour! What's taking her so long?!" she muttered angrily.

"Lightrunner, you should calm yourself before you going into Spark Arrest," Prowl tried again.

"How can I?! Slag it!" Lightrunner stormed about more but was caught in a lover's embrace.

"Honestly, love, it will do Lumina no good if she returns to find you've collapsed."

At this point, Lightrunner was too tired to whack Prowl upside the head and so she put up no protests as he led her to a nearby chair. Just as soon she had sat down, a high pitched ringing picked up, the frequency nearly scrambling their circuits.

"Ugh, what is that?!" Bumblebee groaned, servo clutching his head. Just as

soon as the ringing started, it stopped and Lumina's gasp of surprise filled the void. When everyone's processors had cleared, they found the silver femme on the ground, her hand seeming to possess something bright and warm in it's midst.

**_I'm alive, I'm alive_**

Lightrunner was at her companion's side, trying to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she gasped again, spark racing.

Rising shakily, Lumina rushed to Optimus' side while the others gathered around.

"Lumina, what are you doing?" Ratchet asked, optics falling on her servo.

"Finishing what was started..." she replied and lifted open Prime's spark chamber.

Lightrunner stood confused, but she didn't make a move to stop the femme. Bringing her servo high above her head, Lumina uttered a silent prayer, then brought the fist down, releasing the glowing orb in the vacant spark chamber, where it began to pulse faster and grow to fill the container.

"Everyone stand back!" Lumina shouted, shielding her optics.

A strong electrical pulse surged over the motionless mech as Prime's spark chamber snapped shut and glowed a bright blue. Another flash followed by a crackling pop, then nothing.

_"Did it work?"_ she thought and dared to look and to everyone's surprise, Optimus' color had returned and his optics were the same gentle blue she had always remembered.

"Lumina?" he said, seeing her again.

"Oh Optimus!" she cried happily and fell into his arms.


	30. Together at Last

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS **

***Data Log: Year 2054 Earth Time***

***Entry User: Lumina***

***Faction: Autobot***

(Lumina's POV): It's been three years since we last defeated Megatron and things have changed so much. The team and I have been relocated back to Cybertron, but thanks to Ratchet we can visit anytime because of the space bridge he and Bulkhead created. When we returned, all of us learned the Ultra Magnus had made a full recovery and had actually demoted Sentinel Prime. Optimus never said anything towards this, but I can tell he was grinning widely on the inside. It's surprising what's happened. Everyone from the earth team is actually quite content with their lives. Oh, did I mention that after Ultra Magnus recovered, he announced that he would be retiring from head of the Elite Guard? A bigger surprise was when Sentinel found out Magnus had offered the position to Optimus which shocked many when the young Prime turned down the officer and only chose to take another seat of the Elite Guard (Sentinel's old spot I should say). After some talking, Optimus convinced Ultra Magnus to stay as the Elite Guard head official, but Magnus still felt he owed something to us, so he offered Optimus anything. At first, my beloved was uncertain of what to ask for but then remembered just the thing.

Wondering what that was? Well, Optimus asked that all of his repair crew become designated Elite Guard Autobots. Bumblebee was the most joyous over this, one of his life-long dreams having finally come true. After Magnus pulled a few strings, Bulkhead is now the head Space Bridge Technician, Bumblebee has become a Cybertronian Ambassador on Earth (he mostly spend all his time goofing off with Sari, but I won't tell a word), Optimus is constantly overseeing things for Ultra Magnus, but always makes time for us (he's finally overcoming his shyness to this whole bonded thing); and I saved the best for last...Lightrunner and Prowl are bonded now! They both run the Autobot Dojo with Prowl as the Circuit-su master and Lightrunner mostly teaches archery to any willing autobots (She doesn't have very many students and I don't blame them because she can get a little scary when using the bow). Also, the pair has to spend their spare time raising the twin sparklings they had about a year back: a little mech and femme, both rightly named Sparks and Shadow.

My job as head of the new Autobots Earth Division is quite a handful as I approve new ambassadors that come and go off of the faraway planet. Sometimes when we're off duty, me and Optimus will visit Detroit for old times sake. We have such fond memories there; we can't just not go back. (I, for one, get awfully tired of the dull silvers and grays that make up Cybertron every now and again and a nice change of green of blue suits the spark just nice). Prowl and Lightrunner disappeared there about a few weeks ago, I am still receiving reports from Bumblebee that he spots them occaisonally walking with the younglings on Dinobot Island. I'm just assuming it's a family vacation.

Oh look at the time! He could be arriving any minute! I guess that wraps up anything so far...

***Data Log Entry Complete***

(End POV)

Just as Lumina finished up entering the latest entry into her log, her perceptors picked up a faint knock on the metal door that led to her personal quarters. Her yellow optics flickered in its direction as the door slid open and a mech stepped through doorway. He smiled warmly at her, his blue optics seeming to dance in bliss as the silver femme approached and wrapped her arms around his broad neck and pulled the mech into a heartfelt kiss, drawing it out slightly as the mech returned her embrace. He was the first to pull away, casually placing his hand on her cheek in a loving gesture.

"Optimus..." she giggled.

Prime beamed downed at her and his forehead met with hers so that their faces were only centimeters apart. Lumina felt her faceplates flush with heat, earning a light chuckle from her bonded.

"And you say I'm shy about our relationship," he offered, before kissing her tenderly on the lips again.

Her optics fluttered briefly before she playfully slapped the back of his head, "If we keep this up, we're going to be late."

She giggled more as Optimus pulled away with little enthusiasm as possible.

"You're right," Prime responded, glancing at her again before giving into a grin he'd been suppressing.

He never could pout around Lumina for long. The silver femme gingerly ducked under his arm and into the red and blue mech's hold. She smirked at him and Optimus held Lumina tightly to his side as they walked towards the door. The two exchanged friendly banter and occasionally would halt midsentence for a quick kiss. Lumina could barely help from laughing as one of their fellow Autobots, Moonracer, happened to walk by. She paused long enough to eye the couple before offering a thumbs up to Lumina and proceeded along with her business. When the femme was gone, Lumina stole a quick glance at Optimus' face, who's usually blue color had taken on a slight red tinge at the edges. She sighed with a half smile and continued the rest of the way to the spacebridge that led to earth.

Down on Earth, the night sky glittered with thousands of twinkling gems and beneath the vast velvet of black stood Prowl and Lightrunner, their twins, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sari, and Bulkhead. The small party were waiting for Lumina and Optimus arrived.

"Geez where are they?" Bee huffed as he took a seat on the edge of the building that used to serve as their base.

"Give em some time," an older looking Sari said, taking a seat next to him.

The two exchanged looks and smirked at each other, both having a good idea what the two late autobots were doing exactly. There was a low thrum as the space bridge opened up and out walked Lumina and Optimus, both grinning profoundly to see their friends again.

"Bout time you two got here," Bulkhead stated with an oafish smile.

Ratchet offered them a nod and Sparks and Shadow immediately stormed the two.

"Auntie Lumi!" Shadow sang and clambered up onto Lumina's back while Sparks ran circles around Optimus, giggling madly. The two grown robots chuckled as Lightrunner came over to fetch her wild bunch.

"Lumina, so good to see you again!" Lightrunner exclaimed, pulling Shadow off and then hugging the silver femme tightly.

"You too," Lumina returned, her face alight with joy.

Turning to the rest, Lumina stated, "Shall we get going? If we're lucky, maybe we won't have missed the meteor shower"

"Yeah, no thanks to you two," Bee chimed in cheerily.

So the band of Autobots headed off for the park where several people had gathered to view the event as well. Lightrunner and Prowl sat in the front with awe struck twins gazing up at the sky as golden comets began to streak across the sky. Bumblebee and Sari engaged in a small competition to see who could spot the most with Bulkhead keeping score and Ratchet sat off too the side, unbeknownst to the rest, he was slowly slipping off into recharge. Lumina and Optimus sat in the back of their designated spot and the femme leaned against the red and blue mech as he kept one arm as support for himself behind her and the other was stretched across her lap and holding her hands which clasped around his.

"It's beautiful," she sighed dreamily, optics reflecting the rays of light. "Are you going to make a wish?" Optimus wondered aloud and tilted his head to her.

"I already have...and no I am not going to tell you," she smiled again. Optimus chuckled as he looked back up at the sky.

_"All I wished was that we would always be together and life would continue to be like it is......."_

**The End...?**


End file.
